Una Navidad de Ruina
by Irken Rocks
Summary: La navidad nunca ha sido la festividad favorita de Zim o Gaz, pero eso puede cambiar este año con la nueva política de la eskuela. [ZaGr]
1. Emparejamiento forzoso

_**Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro.**_

_**Aquí les traigo una anécdota navideña con Zim y Gaz como protagonistas. Espero lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios.**_

* * *

_**—Emparejamiento forzoso —**_

La nieve cae sobre la ciudad tapizando el entorno de un color blanco tan puro que disimulaba la suciedad urbana, la gente sonríe mientras camina por las blancas calles y compran adornos y obsequios navideños pues solo faltan 4 días para navidad.

Pero nuestra historia se concentra en los suburbios, donde yace una casa de aspecto extraño, con duendes de jardín y adornos. El hogar del pequeño Zim es este. El invasor se encuentra en su sofá junto al pequeño Gir observando la programación navideña en la televisión.

-¡Uhg! Como odio la navidad- exclama con enojo el pequeño invasor.

-A mí me gusta- dice Gir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estos humanos y sus estúpidas festividades. Son tan ¡Uhg!… tan patéticos- Replica el invasor mientras se pone de pie.

-Emm… ¿amo?- dice la voz de computadora.

-¿Qué?- pregunta molesto el invasor.

-Ya debería ir a la eskuela, no querrá llegar tarde- exclama computadora mientras del suelo emerge una bandeja gravitatoria con una abrigo rojo y una bufanda morada.

-Tienes razón, que bien que lo recordé- dice Zim con mucha seguridad mientras toma el abrigo que automáticamente se adapta para dejas expuesta la pequeña mochila del Irken.

-Pero si fui yo quien…- replica computadora antes de ser interrumpida.

-Ta, ta, ta, no hay tiempo para discutir mi perfección computadora, mejor me voy- exclama Zim mientras se coloca su disfraz y ajusta la bufanda a su cuello.

El pequeño invasor se marcha con un semblante prepotente dejando a Gir frente al televisor.

-Pero si será… err…- exclama computadora.

Del otro lado de los suburbios hay una casa adornada para el día de navidad, la casa del cabezón Dib quien espera en la sala a su hermana.

-¡Vamos Gaz, que se hace tarde!- Dice Dib con fuerza para que su hermana puede escucharlo

Gaz yace en su habitación escogiendo su ropa, la chica gótica toma un abrigo morado obscuro, guantes negros, una bufanda morada con una calavera estampada, un gorro de nieve azul marino con un pompón morado y orejeras azules con diadema negra.

-¡Ya voy y deja de molestar o lo lamentaras!- dice Gaz con frialdad y molestia en su voz.

Dib lleva un abrigo negro un poco más abrigador del que viste usualmente, guantes negros, orejeras negras con la diadema de color azul marino y bufanda roja.

El chico de enorme cabeza mira su reloj mientras espera a su hermana, cuando escucha los pasos de Gaz por las escaleras el chico se acerca a la puerta principal.

-¿Ya estas lista?- pregunta Dib algo sarcástico.

-No te hagas el listo o te cortare la lengua- dice Gaz mientras pasa a su hermano y abre la puerta para salir.

El chico de cabello de guadaña traga saliva por el comentario de su hermana para luego apresurarse a seguirla.

En la Ekuela los niños se amontonan en el auditorio, desde las gradas hasta el centro de este, en el escenario Bitters observando a la multitud de niños desde una silla. El Sr Elliot se acerca al podio y toma el micrófono en sus manos mientras las luces le iluminan.

-¡Buenos días niños! Acaso no es un hermoso día-

El silencio es total mientras Elliot sostiene el micrófono y espera una respuesta que nunca llega.

-Veo que la emoción los dejo mudos, ¡eh! ¿Entienden?- dice Elliot sin recibir ninguna risa por su chiste –De acuerdo, iré al grano, les tenemos una sorpresa, Srta. Bitters ¿le importaría?-

Bitters gruñe antes de acercarse a Elliot y arrebatarle el micrófono de las manos.

-Como te detesto Elliot, ¡Escuchen mocosos inútiles! Abra una celebración esta navidad y es obligatorio asistir-

Los susurros entre la multitud disgustada de niños por el inesperado aviso comienzan a subir de tono hasta que Bitters no puede soportar mas el ruido.

-¡CALLENSE! Deberán asistir y punto, no quiero escuchar reproches- grita Bitters logrando acallar a la multitud. Bitters mira a Elliot con ira y le entrega el micrófono con desprecio antes de regresar a su silla.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso les diré lo mejor de todo, para aumentar el espíritu navideño y por normas de la escuela para que nadie se vea como un perdedor -diciendo esto de manera muy rápida -La escuela los emparejara con uno de sus compañeros- el terminar su frece un centinela aparece y se acerca para entregar una lista a Elliot.

-Veamos… serán Gretchen con- y así comienza a decir las parejas con un tono algo animoso el sonriente profesor.

Algunos se decepcionan con sus parejas y otros se alegar, solo hay dos personas en el publico que yacen con un seño fruncido ya que su odio por esta fecha rivaliza uno con otro. El pequeño Zim era uno que con odio miraba a la multitud de niños sonrientes.

-Humanos estúpidos y su estúpida navidad, con su estúpido santa y estúpidos regalos- refunfuñe en voz baja el pequeño invasor.

La otra persona entre la multitud es la pequeña Gaz que ya no puede soportar el ambiente lleno de jovialidad y risas.

-Mmm…- exclama Gaz con molestia.

DIb mira a su hermana y como su seño fruncido aumenta un poco con cada pareja que es formada por la lista del Sr. Eliot.

-Dib y… Zita- Exclama Eliot por el micrófono haciendo que Dib y Zita se miren mutuamente, Dib conserva una sonrisa fingida intentando disimular su molestia e incomodidad mientras que Zita le saca la lengua y se gira indignada.

-Rayos- dice quejándose Dib mientras aprieta los puños.

Gaz sonríe un poco al ver el descontento de su hermano, pero su sonrisa por leve que sea no dura mucho.

-Gaz Membrana y… valla em… Zim- dice Eliot algo confuso y mira a Zim con algo de lastima.

El pequeño invasor tarda unos segundos en reaccionar antes de que sus ojos demuestren su sorpresa y molestia. Gaz se sorprende tanto como el invasor, Dib se siente tentado a reír pero el miedo de a su hermana lo impide además del pensamiento de lo que Zim podría hacerle a Gaz.

-Bien eso sería todo, y recuerden, para asegurarnos que cumplan con el contrato que firmaron sus padres, los observaremos, así que deberán pasar tiempo junto con su respectiva pareja- Dice Eliot antes de sonreír y despedirse del público infantil.

Bitters toma el micrófono y mira a los niños inquietos y que a su parecer no son más que bolsas de gérmenes inservibles.

-Como medida de precaución en caso de que se nieguen a cumplir con los términos- menciona Bitters antes de chasquear los dedos y hacer que los centinelas disparen colares parecidos a los pases escolares a los cuellos de cada niño -Esos collares aran explosión si no detectan que pasaron por lo menos 8 horas diarias juntos hasta el día de la fiesta, empezando ¡desde ahora!-

Bitterse deja el micrófono antes de desaparecer dejando solo una silueta negra, Dib mira el collar que hace un leve pitido mientras que Gaz intenta ignorar el sonido. El pequeño Invasor es más violento eh intenta alar el collar para liberarse.

-¡Nadie le dice a Zim que hacer!- exclama Zim mientras intenta zafar el collar.

-Por favor, no intente retirar el collar- dice una vos electrónica desde el collar.

-Estúpido colar, no le digas a Zim que hacer- exclama Zim.

-Sistema de auto preservación activado- dice la vos del colar logrando llamar la atención del invasor.

-Espera ¿Qué?- exclama Zim antes de recibir una descarga eléctrica desde el collar.

El Invasor humea mientras se levanta del suelo con algo de su piel y cabello falso quemado, el invasor camina lenta y torpemente hacia Gaz hasta dejarse caer frente a ella.

-Valla, eso fue algo genial- dice Dib mientras mira al invasor que literalmente humea.

Los niños pronto comienzan a juntarse con su pareja, Dib duda en dejar a su hermana con el Irken, pero no le quedan muchas opciones cuando el collar le advierte.

-Se recomienda mantenerse a distancia de su compañero o se usaran medidas disciplinarias- exclama el Collar mientras Dib mira a Zita con algo de descontento solo para caminar hacia ella.

Gaz mira al invasor que yace inconsciente en el suelo antes de tomarlo del brazo y comenzar a arrastrarle por el suelo.

El pequeño invasor puede percibir el olor de la insípida comida de la cafetería, el cual es suficiente para regresarle la conciencia. Aunque se despierta algo agitado, no esta tan confundido para no darse cuenta de que esta recostado en uno de los bancos de las mesas del establecimiento.

-Genial, ya te despertaste- dice con mucho sarcasmo la pequeña Gaz que solo mira la pantalla de su GS2.

Zim observa a Gaz unos momentos antes de percibir el leve pitido de su collar restrictivo y recordar su sentencia impuesta.

-Esto es ridículo, nadie puede decirle al gran Zim que hacer ¡NADIE!- Exclama con fuerza el invasor logrando irritar a Gaz quien levanta su mirada solo para ver a ZIm de pie en el banco frente a ella.

-Ya cállate, esto no me gusta más que a ti- Dice Gaz haciendo que el invasor se siente con los brazos cruzados como un niño regañado.

Algunas mesas más lejos Dib observa a su hermana que parece no ponerle atención al invasor que solo la observa en silencio.

-Oye- exclama Zita al notar la falta de atención que le da su pareja.

-¿EH?- Dice algo exaltado el chico de cabello de guadaña.

-¿Que sucede contigo y ese chico verde?- pregunta Zita con mucha molestia.

-Para que responder, solo me llamarías loco y te burlarías como siempre- dice Dib con una mirada algo irritada.

-Bueno yo…, eres raro- exclama Zita.

-Si ya me lo han dicho- dice Dib mientras centra su atención en Zim, pero se sorprende que ya no está ni el invasor o su hermana -¿Ah Donde?- exclama Dib algo confundido.

-¿Quién? ¿ZIm? se fueron hace como 10 minutos- asegura Zita.

Dib rechina un poco los dientes antes de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa. Su mente analiza la situación y decide dejar pasar esto, su hermana puede causarle más daño al Irken que el Irken a ella. Es entonces cuando mira a la aburrida Zita quien mira asía la nada con mucho desdén.

-Y… ¿quieres hacer algo?- exclama Dib logrando atraer la atención de la chica.

Gaz camina entre los enormes libreros de la biblioteca seguida de cerca por el aun molesto Zim que parece solo cuidar la distancia entre él y la chica sabiendo que dejar demasiado espacio entre ambos provocara otra descarga.

-Oye, oye, oye, oye- repite insistentemente Zim durante otros 5 segundos más antes de por fin sacar de sus casillas a Gaz y hacer que ella se gire y le mire con ira.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta muy irritada la pequeña Gaz, que aunque debe alzar un poco la mirada para ver a los ojos falsos del invasor no le hace menos atemorizante.

-Tranquila niña humana, solo quería decir que debo hacer algunas cosas en mi base- dice Zim en una pose algo prepotente.

-¡Dios!, como quieras, iremos a tu casa entonces- dice Gaz mientras pasa al invasor y se dirige a la salida con Zim detrás.

Dib se encuentra en la entrada de la escuela entre los niños recogiendo algo de nieve para formar la base de lo que será un muñeco de nieve. El niño de enorme cabeza mira con algo de orgullo su simple obra mientras Zita coloca una segunda sección que ara de torso.

-Ves ahora solo falta una cabeza- dice Zita mientras acumula un poco mas de nieve.

Dib mira a su alrededor por algunas piedras y ramas cuando ve a su hermana alejarse por la acera cercana junto a Zim. Dib gruñe un poco y se dispone seguirles hasta que escucha la vos de Zita que le regresa su realidad limitada por el collar restrictivo.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta la chica que coloca el montículo de nieve para la cabeza del muñeco.

Dib mira a su alrededor y toma algunas piedras mas antes de girarse con una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-A ningún lado, solo buscaba algunas rocas- dice Dib mientras se acerca a Zita.

-Oh, de acuerdo- dice la chica mientras toma las rocas y ramas de las manos de Dib.

Gaz camina algo apresurada por el suelo congelado por el frio, la chica gótica apenas puede soportar a Zim y sus repentinos y egocéntricos comentarios.

-Patéticos humanos, son tan em… patéticos si eso es- exclama Zim ignorante de la poca atención que Gaz le pone a sus palabras.

Con cada frase sobre "la superioridad Irken" que sale de la boca del invasor, la pequeña niña gótica solo siente más ira. Hasta que simplemente es emaciado. La paciencia de la pequeña Gaz se ve rebasada por las molestias de Zim y se gira para acercarse al invasor y causarle el mayor dolor posible.

-Serás…- logra pronunciar Gaz antes de dar un mal paso en el congelado y resbaladizo suelo.

La chica logra evitar un golpe de cara contra la acera aferrándose al abrigo rojo sangre del invasor. Gaz suspira antes de levantar su mirada y ver una expresión en el rostro de Zim que revela la confusión del invasor y su leve diversión al ver a Gaz tropezar.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- dice Gaz sin dejar de recargarse en el invasor por temor a caer de cara.

-Te veo a ti pequeña Gaz- exclama Zim logrando sonrojar a la pequeña Gaz por la vergüenza.

El Invasor ríe eh intenta dar un paso solo para que su imprudencia le cause el mismo resultado que ah Gaz, el Invasor resbala y cae de frente llevando a Gaz consigo, el tropiezo deja a Zim sobre Gaz cara a cara a solo centímetros uno de otro.

Gaz se sonroja aun más, pero esta vez no sabe la razón de sus ruborizadas mejillas, el invasor por su parte se inquieta un poco por la cercanía de sus rostros lo cual logra que se produzca un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas de piel verde.

-Emm… eh…- balbucea Zim mientras observa a Gaz

Gaz se sonroja más y mas hasta que su cerebro reacciona en una forma de conservar su imagen de persona fría e iracunda, su color rojo desaparece de su rostro y su expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza es remplazada por un seño fruncido.

-Zim- Exclama Gaz con frialdad.

-¿Si?- responde Zim al escuchar su nombre de los labios de la chica gótica.

-¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA O TE HARE CENTIR UN DOLOR TAN INDESCRIPTIBLE QUE DESEARAS ESTAR MUERTO!- Grita de manera iracunda la pequeña niña logrando que el invasor se reincorpore de inmediato.

Gaz se levanta lentamente para evitar otra vergüenza frente a Zim, en eso una alarma se dispara en su mente, "Desde cuando le importa lo que el Invasor piense de ella" la alarma en su cabeza no dura mucho pues su mirada logra ver como el camino completo está congelado debido a un hidrante reventado cuya agua se esparció por la calle.

-¡RAYOS!- Exclama Gaz

Zim nota la obvia ira en la voz de Gaz y siente un extraño sentimiento en su interior. Sin pensarlo mucho en invasor toma en brazos a Gaz la cual se sonroja por unos instantes para luego disponerse a romperle un brazo a Zim, pero sus intenciones se interrumpen cuando siente como se alzan sobre el congelado suelo. El Invasor se alza sobre el resbaladizo hielo con ayuda de sus extremidades arácnidas las cuales distribuyen su peso y el de la chica de manera que no resbalen.

Gaz se sonroja al alzar la mirada y ver a Zim, la idea de que el Irken la tenga en brazos le asquea y le parece agradable y placentera de alguna manera. No es la primera vez que siente esa sensación, pero la última vez que sucedió fue cuando el Invasor la uso de paraguas.

Pero la pequeña Gaz no es la única que se siente extraño, el invasor no comprende la necesidad de comportarse así y apenas logra cuestionarse sin que una parte suya lo detenga de preguntar las razones. Pronto el invasor logra llegar a un area libre de hielo y desciende suavemente para bajar a Gaz con delicadeza. Por unos segundos el Invasor y Gaz se miran algo confusos pero la mente de ZIm logra formular una frase de lo mas típica y que le sacara del incomodo momento.

-¡Ja! Estúpido hielo- dice mientras mira al hielo. -Ningún estado de la materia puede con el gran Zim-

Gaz rápidamente regresa su humor usual y mira con algo de molestia al invasor que solo patea el hielo más cercano.

-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido hielo- dice Zim mientras patea el hielo.

-Vamos no tenemos todo el día- exclama Gaz.

Zim se gira para ver como Gaz ya está tomando rumbo y se apresura para quedar a su lado. La chica se detiene haciendo que ZIm también lo haga y le mire algo confuso.

-¿Qué sucede humana?- pregunta ZIm intentando sonar lo menos interesado posible.

-Yo… em… Gra… Gra… Gracias *suspiro*- exclama Gaz para continuar con su caminar.

El invasor mira como Gaz camina mientras su mente intenta procesar lo que escucho. Por alguna razón el agradecimiento de la chica humana logro provocar una sensación cálida y agradable dentro del. El Irken se apresura a alcanzar a Gaz quien ya se adelanto algo.

Dib corre entre los árboles del parque tratando de evitar la mirada de su cazador, el chic de cabello de guadaña se cubre con cada cobertura que pueda usar.

-*Respiración pesada* Creo que la perdí- exclama Dib mientras asoma la mirada por un costado de un árbol que usa de cobertura.

-Ni lo creas- dice una Voz detrás de Dib que logra llamar su atención.

El chico de enorme cabeza se gira solo para recibir una bola de nieve en el rostro y caer de espaldas en el suelo cubierto de nieve. Dib se levanta lentamente mientras limpia su rostro del frio proyectil mientras Zita se acerca riendo y orgullosa de su puntería.

-Ves, no es difícil darle a un blanco tan grande *risilla*- exclama Zita entre pequeñas carcajadas.

La chica ríe tanto que no nota cuando Dib toma algo de nieve y se la arroja al rostro, ambos se miran y comienzan a reír divertidos por la situación. Dib estira su mano para ayudar a Zita a levantarse del suelo.

-Ves, ¿no te dije que esto sería más divertido que acosar a ese Zim?- Dice Zita con mucha seguridad en su tono de voz.

-Sí, y ya veo que tenias razón jejeje, ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo caliente?- menciona Dib con una sonrisa en su rosto. Zita asiente con una sonrisa y ambos se marchan a la cafetería más cercana.

El invasor abre la puerta para Gaz sin saber la razón para hacer tal gesto, solo le vino como instinto, el Invasor mantiene una sonrisa que oculta su confusión mientras sostiene la puerta para que Gaz pase. La chica gótica muestra una expresión de confusión y sorpresa por el gesto el invasor y entra para dirigirse directamente al sofá donde el pequeño Gir con su disfraz se atraganta de malvaviscos de chocolate.

El invasor agita su cabeza en un inútil intento de despejar su mente de la confusión que le ah invadido y se acerca al sofá donde Gaz ya está jugando con su GS2.

-Escucha humana Gaz, tengo asuntos que atender, así que no quiero problemas ¿entendido?- Exclama Zim intentando sonar autoritario.

Gaz ni siquiera levanta la mirada de su juego, solo hace un sonido de confirmación para que el invasor se marche, lo cual hace inmediatamente. El pequeño Zim toma rumbo a la cocina pero antes le da otra mirada a la pequeña Gaz que solo pone atención a su juego.

Zim se retira con una extraña sensación en su interior, mientras baja por elevador de la cocina no puede evitar pensar en Gaz y lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro y la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos.

Dib sorbe su café lentamente cuidando no quemarse mientras mira desde uno de los bancos del parque como la gente pasa con sus abrigos y bolsas llenos de obsequios y adornos navideños.

-Hoy la pase muy bien- dice Zita que sostiene un café en sus manos.

Dib mira algo confundido a Zita, pero la chica solo sonríe amigablemente, algo que Dib nunca avía visto en ella y menos cuando esta le dirigía la palabra.

-Emm… si yo también- responde Dib con una sonrisa.

-Tiempo de convivencia alcanzado, puede retirarse- exclama el colar.

-Valla, las horas se pasaron rápido- dice Dib mientras mira su café.

-*Risa* si eso creo, emm… nos vemos mañana- dice Zita antes de levantarse y marcharse algo apresurada.

DIb se rasca la cabeza debido a al confusión que la actitud amigable de Zita le produce, pero decide dejar eso de lado y marcharse a casa.

El invasor se ha librado de su abrigo y disfraz y ahora trabaja en el tablero de control de su Voot. El invasor intenta quitar de su mente a Gaz usando el trabajo como distracción. Pero dicho intento no rinde frutos, la imagen del rostro sonrojado de Gaz causa en Zim una sensación de incomodidad y calidez, el invasor se siente algo confundido por estos nuevos sentimientos que le invaden.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunta la vos de Gaz a un lado de Zim.

El invasor se sobresalta un poco al escuchar la vos de la chica, pero al verla y confirmar que no es su imaginación el Irken se tranquiliza un poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí humana? Zim te ordeno que…-

-Cállate- exclama Gaz interrumpiendo al invasor que solo se queda en silencio mientras Gaz analiza el panel de control del Voot.

Gaz mira cada icono y grafica del panel que usa el invasor y nota lo desorganizado que esta, la chica gótica levanta una ceja mientras comienza a mover cada icono y grafica ella misma presionándolos y arrastrándolos para cambiar su posición en el tablero.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta el invasor algo intrigado por las acciones de Gaz.

-Esto está muy desorganizado, así estará mejor y será más eficiente- exclama Gaz mientras termina de modificar el tablero.

-¡JA! Eso es ridículo, ningún humano sería capaz de mejorar la perfecta tecnología Irken- dice Zim mientras cierra los ojos y cruza los brazos confiado de que Gaz no lograra nada.

-Termine- Exclama Gaz.

-Sistemas de crucero Voot a un 110% de eficiencia- exclama Computadora

Zim apenas puede creer lo que escucho, aparta a la pequeña Gaz y analiza los sistemas del Voot solo para comprobar lo que escucho.

-Pero… como…- Balbucea Zim mientras mira algo asombrado a la pequeña Gaz que se acomoda en el asiento de piloto del vehículo.

-No es tan difícil- dice Gaz mientras mira al desconcertado invasor.

El sonido el collar desactivándose le avisa a Gaz que ya no está obligada a quedarse más tiempo y sin dudar sale del vehículo para dirigirse a la salida más cercana.

-Adiós- dice fríamente la pequeña niña.

El Invasor se queda en silencio aun si poder procesar la capacidad de la humana para manipular la tecnología Irken. Solo una necesidad ilógica de alcanzar a la humana logra hacerle reaccionar.

La pequeña Gaz ya está en la entrada dispuesta a marcharse cuando su brazo es aprisionado por las enguantadas manos del invasor. La chica se gira solo para ver al invasor directo a sus enormes ojos carmesí.

-¿Qué?- pregunta algo molesta la chica.

El invasor intenta formular una razón creíble para sus propios actos, mientras la pequeña Gaz comienza a impacientarse.

-Eh… yo solo quería… saber donde el "Gran Zim" debe verte mañana- exclama Zim asiendo énfasis en la parte de "Gran Zim"

Gaz se confunde un poco con la pregunta del invasor que parece igual de confundido que ella, pero no desea perder más tiempo y decide darle una respuesta.

-En la cafetería- exclama Gaz.

-De acuerdo, en la cafetería será- dice Zim.

Gaz espera que el invasor libere su brazo pero luego de 10 segundo de un incomodo silencio se percata de que el invasor no la ah soltado. La chica gótica aclara su garganta para que el invasor reaccione y lo cual funciona, el Irken suelta lentamente el brazo de Gaz provocando que la chica se sonroje por la leve caricia.

Gaz tarda unos segundos mas en marcharse lo más rápido que puede para que el Irken no note su sonrojo, el invasor solo mira como la chica humana se marcha.

La joven Gaz llega a su hogar y se detiene frente a su puerta algo confundida por como reacciono ante el contacto con el Irken, la chica gótica decide ignorar todo y entrar a su casa. Su hermano ya está en el sofá viendo su programa preferido "Misterios Misteriosos, de los misterios extraños" Gaz intenta evitar llamar la atención de su hermano sin éxito ya que el chico cabezón se percata de su presencia casi de inmediato.

-Eh Gaz ¿Cómo te fue hoy en tu cita? Jejejeje- exclamó burlón el niño cabezón.

Gaz se sonroja un poco antes de lanzarle una mirada de odio a su hermano que logra hacer que este guarde silencio y regrese a su programa. La chica gótica no pierde más tiempo y sube a su habitación

La chica azota su puerta para disuadir a su hermano de cualquier intento de aproximación, la pequeña niña se libera de su abrigo y se recuesta en su cama boca arriba para ver el techo. La pequeña Gaz no comprende su reacción ante el comentario de Dib, es su mente pasa una posibilidad que descarta casi de inmediato "Que el Invasor le atraiga" la pequeña Gaz decide tratar de olvidar todo lo que sucedió y comienza dormitar arrullada por el frio.

El Invasor busca en sus computadoras toda la información relacionada con los síntomas que ha estado experimentado con la humana Gaz cerca. El pequeño Gir observa como su amo busca algo desesperado la información.

-De acuerdo con esto, solo hay dos posibilidades- exclama el Invasor -La primera es que me contagie de implosión orgánica interna lo que significa que mi interior hará implosión en dos segundos ¡AAHHH! – exclama el Invasor mientras se cubre el rostro esperando ese horrible destino.

-¡Hurra!- grita Gir mientras su amo se encuentra aterrorizado por tan cruel de destino.

Zim se percata de que sigue vivo y deja salir un suspiro de relajación, pero después se percata de la otra posible posibilidad.

-Auh… el amo no estallo- expresa Gir con algo de decepción-

Zim solo puede pensar en esa posibilidad, por alguna razón se siente atraído por la humana Gaz, el invasor mantiene su descubrimiento en secreto y apaga las computadoras.

-Imposible- dice para sí mismo mientras se retira.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos luego. No olviden comentar.**


	2. Preguntas y respuestas

**_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._**

**_Espero les haya gustado la primera parte y ahora les dejo con la segunda, espero sea de su agrado y no olviden comentar. Lamento la tardanza, pero me enferme y mi computadora se descompuso, pero ya regrese._**

* * *

**—Preguntas y respuestas—**

El pequeño Irken lleva toda la noche sentado en el sofá de su sala viendo hacia la negrura de la pantalla de su televisor.

-Emm… ¿Amo, se siente bien?- Pregunta computadora algo preocupado por la inactividad de su amo.

El Invasor no responde a la pregunta su mente esta concentrada en otro tema, en la pequeña Gaz, en su dulce aroma en su pálida piel en sus hermosos ojos y su vos desafiante y llena de autoridad.

El pequeño Gir sale de la cocina para ver a su inmóvil amo y sonreír solo para sentarse a un lado del Irken y mirar fijamente la pantalla en negro del televisor.

-Adoro este programa- exclama Gir.

-Amo, si no se da prisa llegara tarde- dice Computadora intentando hacer reaccionar su amo.

El Irken por fin espabila agitando su cabeza para aclarar un poco su mente, el Invasor rápidamente se pode de pie impulsado por la idea de hacer enfadar a la chica humana y más por el miedo de otra represalia de su collar.

-Computadora, mi abrigo, ¡AHORA!-Exclama con fuerza el alterado invasor mientras se pone su simple disfraz.

Una bandeja emerge del suelo con el conjunto de frio del invasor, el cual lo toma con velocidad para salir de su casa aun colocándose la bufanda.

-Me encanta este programa- Dice Gir ignorando a su apresurado amo.

-Eh… ¿Sabes que el televisor esta apagado?- pregunta computadora al pequeño androide.

-¡Shhh! Esta es la mejor parte- responde Gir felizmente

-Pero… eh… *suspiro* olvídalo- dice computadora dejando al pequeño Gir con su diversión.

Gaz intenta ignorar el júbilo que la rodea jugando su GS2 en una mesa de la cafetería algo apartada de las demás, pero su frustración no disminuye y la idea que ah rondado su cabeza sobre la posibilidad de haber desarrollado alguna clase de "apego" al Irken no la ayuda a sentirse menos furiosa. Pero su atención es captada por el grito inconfundible de Zim seguido de un destello proveniente del pasillo, el invasor entra a la cafetería tambaleante y con la piel quemada.

El Irken busca con la mirada a Gaz y al verla rápidamente arregla su peluca y sacude la suciedad de su atuendo para acercarse a la pequeña Gaz.

Gaz mira como el invasor se mueve con pasos cortos pero veloces asía ella, le chica humana apenas parpadea para cuando el invasor ya está a centímetros suyo. La chica se queda viéndole esperando algún comentario egocéntrico típico del invasor, pero nunca llega.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Gaz extrañada por el silencio del Irken.

-Eh… yo… bueno, tú dijiste que te vería aquí- dice el invasor.

-Llegas tarde- exclama Gaz un poco molesta

-¿¡TARDE!? ¡Zim nunca llega tarde!- exclama Zim con bastante prepotencia.

La niña de cabello morado gruñe un poco haciendo notar su irritación al Irken que rápidamente formula una respuesta que pacifique a la chica.

-Aun así, Zim lo lamenta, Zim no está al tanto de tu inferior uso horario terrestre- exclama Zim llamando la atención de la chica.

Gaz nota por la mirada algo esquiva del invasor que mantiene una postura de brazos cruzados que esa frase seria lo más próximo a una disculpa proveniente de Zim.

-Bien… que no se repita o lo lamentaras- exclama Gaz mientras regresa a su juego.

Zim observa por unos segundos más a Gaz hasta que se cansa de estar de pie y toma asiento frente a la chica. El Irken observa como la humana parece inmersa, casi hipnotizada en su juego y le molesta, le molesta que ella no le preste atención. El Irken rechina los dientes levemente por su irritación al no recibir la atención que anhela de la chica humana.

-*Ejem*- Exclama Zim intentando llamar la atención de Gaz.

Gaz no le mira o le presta la más mínima atención lo cual hace que el invasor se irrite más y más hasta concebir la más estúpida idea que ah tenido. Sin pensarlo mucho el Irken toma el GS2 de Gaz lo cual provoca que la niña se quede perpleja por el acto del Irken.

-¿Qué es esto?- dice Zim mientras presiona algunos botones al azar hasta que el juego produce el inconfundible sonido de derrota que es lo que lleva a Gaz al límite.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- exclama Gaz entre dientes por la ira.

-¿Eh? Ehg…- logra pronunciar el Irken antes de ser estrangulado por la mano de Gaz y ser llevado a rastras al pasillo.

El Irken es azotado de espaldas contra la pared mientras Gaz le alza un poco sosteniéndole del cuello, el Irken deja caer el GS al suelo mientras Gaz se acerca de apoco con una mirada llena de ira y odio.

-Quiero saber que idiotez te paso por la mente para quitarme mi juego- exige la chica cuando su rostro a esta a pocos centímetros del rostro de Zim.

El Irken siente pánico, pero el simple contacto con la chica y la cercanía entre ambos le hace torpe y bloquea su instinto de supervivencia. Solo puede pensar en que tiene la atención de ella, pero debe dar una respuesta, y su mente solo puede procesar un pequeño grupo de cosas en ese momento y de entre ellas logra seleccionar una.

-Hueles muy bien- dice el Irken con algo de dificultad por la falta de aire.

Gaz se sorprende a tal grado por las palabras de zim que la pequeña chica le suelta. El Irken queda de rodillas mientras recupera el aliento de a poco. La chica solo puede verle en ese momento, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente por el "cumplido"

Zim se levanta lentamente aun débil por el ataque de Gaz pero intentando no demostrarse tan vulnerable a la chica gótica, Gaz sacude su cabeza aclarando su mente y recuperando su seriedad.

-Solo procura no tomar mis cosas de nuevo o te arranco uno de tus brazos- exclama la chica mientras toma su GS y comienza a caminar. El irken mira como Gaz se marcha y no tarda en seguirle el paso.

En la sala de manualidades varios niños disfrutan de estos días libres sin clases, entre ellos Dib y Zita. El niño cabezón toma algunos de los materiales de la mesa, pegamento, brillantina etc. Zita observa como Dib cubre lo que sea que esté haciendo con su brazo impidiéndole ver el mas mínimo detalle.

-Listo- exclama Dib mientras le muestra a Zita el burdo dibujo de un alce siendo devorado por un santa mitad araña.

Dib baja la mirada mientras Zita toma el dibujo de Dib, el chico cabezón espera algún comentario cruel y burlón de la chica.

-Creo que le falta algo- Dice Zita haciendo que dib levente la mirada. La chica toma algunos colores y comienza a dibujar en el papel, Dib no puede ver las alteraciones de Zita a su dibujo ya que la chica bloquea la vista de Dib con su brazo -Ya esta- exclama la pequeña niña mostrando el dibujo nuevo.

DIb se sorprende un poco al ver como ahora el alce tiene dos cabezas y una cola de serpiente. Dib sonríe un poco al no haber recibido ningún insulto de parte de Zita y se sonroja un poco al ver como la chica le sonríe.

Gaz lleva caminando por los pasillos de la escuela un buen tiempo intentando dejar a tras al pequeño Irken que intenta seguirle el paso. el constante sonido de las pequeñas pisadas del Irken comienzan a molestar a Gaz, la frustración crese y crese con cada segundo que pasa y el silencio tan extraño en el Irken no la tranquiliza, no ah dicho nada estúpido o egocéntrico, solo camina en silencio.

-*Tose*- Zim.

Ese simple sonido es lo único necesario para que la pequeña Gaz se gire y mire a los ojos del Irken con molestia.

-¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!- vocifera Gaz con ira dejando al Irken confundido y nervioso.

-Eh…- exclama Zim mientras se le ocurre alguna respuesta -Yo no sé de que hablas humana Gaz- responde Zim de manera esforzada y nerviosa.

Gaz nota las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se deslizan de la frente del Irken que intenta evitar el contacto visual mirando asía otro lado, solo con cortas miradas esquivas asía Gaz para ver si se la creyó.

-Estas mintiendo- asegura Gaz mientras acorta la distancia entre sus rostros.

El Irken comienza a ponerse más nerviosos y gradualmente comienza a notarse en su expresión, la distancia entre su rostro y el de Gaz es tan corta que puede sentir la sensación cálida del aliento de Gaz contra su piel. Un leve color rojo comienza a colorear las mejillas verdes del invasor.

-Yo no… yo… no…- balbucea Zim sin poder completar su frase.

-Habla o te hare hablar- dice con un tono amenazante la pequeña Gaz.

Un tic nervioso se apodera del ojo derecho del Irken con forme intenta inútilmente formular una frase. Sin darse cuenta el Irken comienza a mirar los labios de Gaz.

-Dije que mmm…- logra decir Gaz antes de ser silenciada por el Irken que une sus labios con los de ella.

El pequeño Irken cierra los ojos esperando un golpe de parte de la pequeña humana, aun con ese temor en su cabeza no puede evitar disfrutar el momento. Gaz cierra su puño lista para dar un golpe al rostro del Irken pero cuando su puño se alza en el aire simplemente no puede completar su intención, aun así intenta no dejarse llevar por el momento y aleja al Irken de un empujón.

Zim observa a la pequeña Gaz que tiene la mirada baja, aun así el Irken nota el ligero sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de la humana. Los segundos avanzan y un silencio incomodo se apodera del ambiente el Irken continua observando a Gaz en silencio hasta que decide hacer algo.

Lentamente y con precaución se acerca a la pequeña chica y toma su mano. Gaz se sonroja aun más por las acciones del invasor y alza la mirada solo para ver el rostro del Irken tan confundido como ella.

-Tu…- dice la chica incapaz de formar una oración.

La mente de Gaz trabaja intentando comprender la situación, pero su instinto logra actuar antes, de improviso la pequeña niña se zafa de Zim y se marcha apresurada. El Irken solo mira como Gaz se marcha hasta que un sonido le saca de su trance.

-Distancia permitida rebasada, se tomaran medidas correctivas- dice el collar que comienza a zumbar.

-Espera que... ¡AAAHH!- Exclama el invasor al recibir una descarga eléctrica.

Dib sale de la Eskuela con una sonrisa poco común en el, Zita le dijo que el esperara en la entrada, pero su sonrisa no es duradera cuando ve a su hermana cerca de la fuente, la pequeña chica se ve más que molesta y solo una explicación le viene a la cabeza.

-Zim- dice en vos baja y con mucho odio.

El chico de cabello de guadaña se acerca a su hermana con mucha precaución, ha aprendido a no alterar a la pequeña Gaz. La chica de cabello morado intenta concentrarse en su GS2 pero la idea de lo sucedido con Zim hace que la pequeña Gaz se frustre y pierda aumentando su enojo.

-*Ejem*- Exclama Dib para atraer la atención de su hermana. La molesta Gaz pausa su juego solo para ver con ira su hermano

-¿Qué quieres?- dice con molestia la pequeña Gaz.

-Emm… ¿Te sucede algo?- pregunta un poco nerviosos el chico cabezón.

-Nada que te importe, ahora lárgate- responde enojada la pequeña chica.

-Pero…- pronuncia Dib.

-Dije que me dejes en paz- exclama Gaz interrumpiendo a Dib.

El chico de cabello guadaña retrocede entendiendo que su hermana no quiere más molestias, DIb retrocede hasta ser detenido por algo a su espaldas, al girarse puede ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Zita.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunta ZIta.

DIb sonríe levemente y asiente antes de que Zita le tome del brazo y se marchen. Gaz gruñe un poco al ver a su hermano marcharse, pero su atención rápidamente se centra en el olor a piel quemada que impregna el ambiente.

Gaz se gira un poco solo para ver a Zim con algo de piel quemada y una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. La pequeña humana levanta una ceja extrañada por la expresión en el rostro de Zim.

-¿Qué quieres tu?- Pregunta Gaz con un tono de molestia para intentar alejar al invasor.

-¿Quién yo?- cuestiona el Irken.

-Acaso eres idiota- dice Gaz molesta por la torpeza de Zim.

-No, yo soy Zim y ZIm exige respuestas- dice de manera arrogante el invasor.

-¿Respuestas?- pregunta Gaz algo confusa.

-Sí, respuestas, y las quiero ahora- exclama aun más arrogante y de manera exigente el Irken.

Gaz mira al Irken que yace cruzado de brazos en una pose llena de arrogancia y prepotencia que solo la hace enfadar mas, la pequeña humana solo ignora al invasor y regresa a su juego. La falta de atención de parte de Gaz molesta al Irken que ya está cansado de no obtener la atención de la humana por culpa de ese juego.

-Zim exige tu atención- dice de manera autoritaria el frustrado Irken.

-Pues puedes esperar sentado, ahora cállate y ¡ah!...- exclama Gaz al sentir un pinchazo en el cuello -Pero que…-

La pequeña Gaz se ve incapaz de centrar su mente y su visión comienza a nublarse, lo último que ve es la cara sonriente de Zim mientras cae inconsciente en los brazos del invasor.

La pequeña Gaz abre lentamente los ojos, su vista es borrosa y su cabeza se siente como si una prensa se hubiera cerrado en ella, poco a poco su vista se vuelve más nítida hasta que reconoce el lugar donde se encuentra, el laboratorio del invasor.

-Ese idiota me las pagara- dice Gaz con molestia mientras intenta ponerse de pie.

Los esfuerzos de Gaz son inútiles cuando se da cuenta de que se encuentra atada a una mesa de metal frio, las cintas que la sostienen son elásticas como para dejar que gas levante su torso, pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para impedir que escape. El sonido de los forcejeos de Gaz llama la atención de Zim que observaba algunos análisis de Gaz en los monitores.

-Veo que ya te has despertado- exclama Zim mientras se acerca y sus extremidades mecánicas le alzan para ver a Gaz a los ojos.

-Suéltame oh lo lamentaras- exige Gaz mientras continua su forcejeo.

-No estás en posición de exigir nada humana Gaz, ahora responderás a mis preguntas si es que quieres marcharte- exclama el invasor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Gaz mira a los ojos carmesí del Irken, se imagina como le ara sufrir en cuanto se libere, pero por ahora es más fácil seguirle la corriente.

-*Suspiro* de acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres saber?- dice de mala gana la pequeña Gaz.

-¿En serio?... Digo, ¡Claro que lo harás!- dice Zim poco convencido

Un silencio se apodera del ambiente durante unos segundos asiendo que Gaz se incomode, el invasor decía querer respuestas pero no hacia ninguna pregunta.

-Y…- exclama Gaz intentando incitar al Irken a iniciar sus preguntas.

-¿Y qué?- dice Zim confundido.

Gaz mira extrañada al invasor que parece no saber qué hacer, el Irken solo le mira en silencio con sus ojos carmesí.

-¿No querías que te respondiera tus preguntas?- pregunta Gaz cuestionando al pequeño invasor.

-Oh cierto, cierto- dice el Irken logrando que Gaz se moleste aun más.

-Idiota- dice en vos baja la pequeña Gaz

-Quiero que respondas una sola pregunta humana Gaz, y tal vez el gran Zim muestre misericordia con…- exclama Zim hasta ser interrumpido.

-Pregunta de una vez quieres- dice Gaz molesta por lo mucho que el invasor se alaga a sí mismo.

-Oh Bueno, yo… este…- balbuce Zim intentando formular su pregunta de la manera menos degradante.

-No tengo todo el día- dice con molestia la ya muy irritada chica

-De acuerdo Humana, dime por que el "Gran" Zim no puede dejar de pensar en ¡Ti!- Exclama el Irken.

Gaz mira con confusión al Invasor de mejillas sonrojadas, la pequeña Gaz intenta evitar el contacto visual con el Irken lo cual hace que el invasor se extrañe.

-Eh, dijiste que responderías a mis preguntas- exige el invasor

-Solo… solo suéltame ya idiota- dice Gaz evitando mirar al invasor a la cara

-¡No!, exijo que me respondas ahora- vocifera el Irken molesto por la falta de respuestas

Gaz gruñe un poco, su límite ya ah sido rebasado, está furiosa y frustrada, con un solo esfuerzo más, las cintas que la inmovilizaban seden y queda libre, el invasor apenas puede reaccionar cuando Gaz salta encima del con sus manos enguantadas alrededor del cuello del Irken.

-Te dije que me dejaras ir- dice Gaz con furia.

Gaz alza su puño escuchando los gemidos del Irken por la falta de aire, Gaz mira los ojos llenos de desesperación del invasor, por un momento esa mirada en el Irken le da satisfacción, en su mente el invasor se lo merece por lo que hiso.

-Yo… yo…- dice con bastante dificultad el Irken.

-¿Qué tanto balbuceas?- exclama Gaz al escuchar la leve voz del invasor

-Yo lo… Uhg… Yo lo Siento- dice Zim mientras cierra los ojos esperando un golpe del que seguro saldría muy lastimado.

Gaz gruñe levemente, por la ira provocada por las acciones impulsivas del Irken, sino por la frustración, la pequeña niña intenta mover su puño para dejar a Zim lo más lastimado que sea posible, pero simplemente no puede hacerlo. Su mano está congelada, incapaz de moverse para lastimar al Irken de esa manera. Como alternativa la pequeña Gaz apunta al pecho del invasor y acierta un leve golpe que solo deja al Irken en posición fetal mientras ella se levanta del suelo y sacude su abrigo.

El invasor se reincorpora lentamente adolorido por el golpe, pero confundido por seguir consiente y aun más por seguir vivo. Zim mira como la pequeña Gaz mira el suelo evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual.

-Eh… mmm…- antes de poder decir algo el Irken es callado por los labios de Gaz.

Los ojos carmesí del invasor se abren a no más poder por la sorpresa, Gaz cierra los suyo sin comprender realmente la razón de sus actos. El beso se prolonga durante varios segundos hasta que Gaz separa sus labios de los del Irken con lentitud.

Un leve Tic aparece en el ojo derecho del Irken mientras el ambiente se torna silencioso e incomodo.

-*Pitido* Tiempo requerido completado- exclaman los collares de ambos-

-Yo… nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca- exclama Gaz antes de marcharse apresurada. La pequeña Gaz se marcha dejando al impactado invasor solo y en silencio.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en la tercera parte, que espero subir antes acabe el mes y recuerden comentar.**


	3. Una verdad incomoda e inconveniente

**Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y también les aviso que el próximo capítulo será el último, dándole conclusión a este fic, pero si quieren mas ZaGr pues tengo otro Fic llamado "City Blood" por si les interesa, además de que si quieren pueden dar una hojeada a "La Nueva Invasión" y su continuación "Las Sombras de la Guerra" el primero comenzó como un fic ZaGr pero evoluciono a uno ZaTr, el segundo es un Fic centrado en Gaz y un planeta tierra devastado por la guerra (me inspire en el Fic: "Después de la Tormenta" el cual fue la razón por la que comencé a escribir fics) bueno suficiente, creo que están aquí por otra cosa y no para escuchar mis desvaríos y auto publicidad así que sin más aquí el 3º episodio de "Una Navidad de Ruina"**

* * *

_**—Una verdad incomoda e inconveniente—**_

Su habitación decorada de manera tétrica y llena de peluches algo macabros sirve de refugio para la pequeña Gaz que no logra sacar al Irken de su cabeza. Recostada en su cama de cobijas moradas la pequeña niña de cabello morado intenta buscar una alternativa a la obvia razón de su interés en Zim.

-Debe ser otra cosa, algo que puso en mi comida, debe ser eso- se decía a sí misma la pequeña Gaz sin lograr convencerse.

El reloj con sus enormes números rojos digitales en su pared marcaban ya las 23:00pm, ya avían pasado un par de horas desde que regreso de casa del Irken, un par de oras desde el momento en que sus labios tocaron los de Zim en un delicado y tímido beso. La pequeña Gaz cierra sus puños sintiendo como sus uñas se incrustan a las palmas de sus manos.

El sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta saca repentinamente a Gaz de sus pensamientos solo para escuchar la vos de su hermano que la hace enfadar aun más.

-Gaz, no bajaste a cenar ¿te sientes bien?- pregunta con sincera preocupación el chico de enorme cabeza.

-¡Estoy bien Dib, solo lárgate y déjame en paz!- exclama con molestia la pequeña niña.

Dib se siente algo tentado a entrar para ver qué es lo que aqueja a su hermana, pero sabe que el entrara solo le traerá serios daños físicos y ese simple pensamiento lo disuade.

Gaz escucha los pasos de Dib alejándose y como la puerta de la habitación de su hermano se cierra, la chica suspira un poco menos enfadada por evitar a su hermano, ahora solo intenta dar sentido a sus pensamientos y acciones pasadas.

Poco a poco la frustración de Gaz la comenzó a desgastar, lentamente y con el pasar de cada minuto se recostaba más y más en su cama hasta estar completamente acurrucada entre su frazada y el colchón, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras observaba el reloj de números rojos en su pared 23:45pm.

El despertador suena con fuerza aturdiendo a la pequeña Gaz que se gira en su cama un par de veces antes de despertar. La pequeña niña mira con desprecio el artilugio que suena con fuerza antes de apagarlo presionando un simple botón en su parte superior.

Aun algo adormilada por el frio la pequeña Gaz se levanta lentamente y frota sus ojos para quitar un poco el cansancio que tanto resiente. Un pensamiento surca su cabeza haciendo que se moleste "¿El ya estará despierto?". El solo hecho de que lo primero que piensa en el día es en el Irken es molesto para la pequeña Gaz que suelta un leve gruñido entre dientes antes de dirigirse al baño.

La pequeña acomoda un mueble para poder alcanzar el lavabo y verse en el espejo del botiquín, la niña de cabello morado toma su cepillo de dientes y coloca algo de pasta dental en él para comenzar a cepillarse los dientes.

Al verse al espejo los pensamientos de Gaz que incumben al invasor continúan llegando, pero ya no le molestan, ahora los analiza con más paciencia. Ahora parecen mas como dudas curiosas sobre el Irken, "¿Dormirá?" "¿Necesitara Dormir tanto como un humano?" "Si no duerme ¿es porque no puede o porque no lo necesita?" simples pensamientos de duda más que de afecto que no molestan a Gaz. La pequeña niña escupe la pasta para poder continuar con el ritual matutino.

Después de una ducha caliente la pequeña Gaz se envuelve el cabello en una toalla y se cubre con una bata color morado obscuro para tomar camino de regreso a su habitación la pequeña Gaz se topa con su hermano al cual pasa de largo, Dib mira como la pequeña niña de cabello morado entra a su habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza haciendo que Dib se extrañe un poco por la falta de insultos de parte de la pequeña niña.

Gaz comienza a vestirse, al cerrar su abrigo un pensamiento llega a su mente que le perturba "¿A él le gustara como visto?" la pequeña niña gruñe un poco y sacude su cabeza intentando deshacerse de ese pensamiento. Gaz baja las escaleras rápidamente y se dirige a la cocina para tomar un plato hondo y algo de cereal, la pequeña niña vierte la leche sin ningún cuidado o delicadeza y algunas gotas caen en la mesa.

"El dijo que olemos bien" exclama una vos interna dentro de la cabeza de Gaz mientras la chica siente más frustración. Gaz comienza a comer cucharada tras cucharada de cereal intentando ignorar sus pensamientos.

Dib entra en la cocina mientras ajusta su bufanda para luego notar a Gaz en la mesa, la boca del chico cabezón se abre con la intención de iniciar una conversación, pero una mirada cargada de desprecio de parte de Gaz disuade al chico de su intención.

Gaz termina su plato y se levanta para marcharse, pasa de largo a su hermano que apenas está tomando un plato, el chico cabezón continuo con su propio ritual mientras su hermana sale por la puerta principal hacia la calle cubierta de nieve blanca.

El pequeño Irken dibuja nuevos planos en un tablero holográfico, su mente no se concentra en el tablero, el Irken mira hacia la nada mientras piensa en la chica humana. Aun puede sentir el dulce sabor de sus labios suaves y cálidos.

-*Ejm* ¿Amo, se siente bien?- pregunta la voz mecánica de computadora.

-Claro que lo estoy, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- responde muy alterado mientras mira al techo con una expresión de enfado.

-Bueno, me parece que estaba pensando en la humana- asegura Computadora haciendo que ZIm se altere un poco.

-¿Qué?, como dices eso, ¿Qué pruebas tienes?- exclama ZIm de manera nerviosa.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal si damos un vistazo a los planos que estaba trazando?- dice computadora haciendo aparecer una pantalla que emerge del techo más grande que el propio Zim.

La enorme pantalla muerta los planos de Zim que no son más que el trazo de la silueta del rostro de Gaz.

-Yo no veo nada- dice de manera obviamente fingida el Irken.

-Mmm… ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirá mintiéndome y mintiéndose a usted mismo?- exclama Computadora.

-Yo… yo…- balbucea Zim dando a entender a la atenta IA que su amo no tiene una respuesta.

-*Suspiro* Escuche, esta obsesión con la humana no…

-¡No es ninguna Obsesión, Zim no está obsesionado con la hermosa humana Gaz!- exclama Zim sin percatarse de referirse a Gaz como hermosa.

-Ok, pues este "interés" en la humana puede ser perjudicial para la misión ¿me entiende?- expresa computadora.

-Puede que tengas un punto computadora- dice Zim mientras rasca su barbilla.

-Genial, veo que entiende, así que procederé con el programa de reinicio BLK-34, no se mueve mientras lo conecto a la interfaz de la base- exclama computadora mientras un tentáculo se acerca al PAK de Zim el cual se aleja inmediatamente.

-¡Espera! No usaremos eso, tengo una mejor idea- dice Zim mientras el tentáculo retrocede y se retrae al techo.

-¿Y cuál es ese plan?- pregunta computadora.

-Bueno yo emm… yo eh decidido decirle a la humana lo que pienso de ella- dice ZIm con un tono muy bajo.

-Pero, pero… sabe una cosa, haga lo que se le dé la gana, ya no me importa, solo no deje que lo maten en el proceso- exclama Computadora haciendo que una bandeja gravitatoria se acerque con el disfraz de ZIm y su ropa de frio -Sera mejor que se valla ahora o llegara tarde-

Zim toma su disfraz y su abrigadora vestimenta para salir de inmediato. El Irken corre entre la espesa nieve que ralentiza sus pasos.

Veinte minutos de caminata entre la nieve por fin dan sus frutos, la eskuela se alza como un espejismo de un oasis y en él está el premio del invasor, la chica de cabello morado y dulces labios.

Sin perder más tiempo el Irken apresura el paso quitando de su camino a cualquier otro niño que estorbe su camino a la pequeña Gaz. Las puertas de la biblioteca se imponen ante el Irken como único y simple obstáculo para llegar a ella, el invasor abre las puertas sin ninguna duda y camina entre los pasillo creador por los libreros.

No le toma mucho al pequeño Invasor llegar a un área algo despejada llena de mesas, en una de ellas la pequeña Gaz lee un libro en el cual la cubierta posee una leyenda "Metro2033". La pequeña Gaz ya percibió la presencia del Irken pero intenta mantener su atención en su deprimente lectura de un mundo Pos-apocalíptico y no en prestarle atención al invasor.

El Irken se acerca con cuidado y cautela a la chica, al ver que ella no le mira el invasor toma asiento a un lado de ella, la chica puede sentir el movimiento a su alrededor pero decide mantener su mirada en las palabras del libro.

Zim comienza a golpear la mesa con sus dedos por la ansiedad, Gaz intenta ignorar el sonido que en un lugar tan silencioso como la biblioteca resuena con eco. La pequeña Gaz comienza a rechinar los dientes por el enojo que comienza a acumularse en su interior producto de la frustración de intentar no prestar atención al Irken.

Finalmente las aclaraciones de garganta, los leves golpes en la mesa y los suspiros del Irken logran captar la atención de la enfadada chica que deja el libro en la mesa de manera brusca y le voltea a ver.

-¿Podrías callarte un momento?- pregunta molesta la chica de cabello morado.

ZIm la mira algo confundido, para Zim nada de lo que hacía le pareció ruidoso, en su garganta se forma una respuesta, una queja y un reproche para la humana, pero decide ser sumiso y calla solo asintiendo ante las palabras de Gaz.

La chica se extraña por la falta de palabras del Irken, esperaba algún comentario idiota o una pequeña queja, pero el invasor solo se quedo callado con las manos en las rodillas. Gaz toma su libro y lo abre en la página marcada por un separador rojo. Algunos minutos pasan antes que la pequeña humana comience a incomodarse por el silencio del invasor. Un pensamiento se forma en su cabeza "¿Debería decir algo?" Gaz se plantea la idea, pero luego se pregunta desde cuando quiere la atención del Irken, antes no importaba pero claro, antes ella tenía la atención de Zim pero ahora el solo se queda sin decir nada.

El Irken tiene un poco de tiempo que se arto de estar sentado, pero aun así no se atreve ah enfadar a Gaz, solo revisa los libreros cercanos sin alejarse mucho para evitar las represarías de su collar. La sección en la que Gaz siempre se refugia es la más tétrica, textos obscuros y llenos de enseñanzas macabra. El Irken deduce por que la humana pasa tiempo allí, de entre todos los libros toma uno de cubierta blanca con el rostro de un payaso de lo más macabro, en letras pequeñas esta el nombre del libro "IT" y el nombre del autor en letras aun más grandes "Stephen King"

El pequeño Irken deja el libro en su lugar, la simple portada lo disuadió de cualquier idea de leer el texto, el Irken siente una presencia detrás de él y se gira algo nervioso solo para ver a la pequeña Gaz observándole y con libro en mano.

-Es un buen libro, deberías leerlo- expresa Gaz mientras acomoda su libro en un espacio vacío.

-Yo no soy un gran apreciador de la literatura terrestre- explica ZIm mientras se rasca la nuca.

Gaz mira los libros, para evitar algún contacto visual con el invasor, algunos lo ha leído otros no, desde hace unos días está enfrascada en las páginas de "Metro 2033", hoy intento terminar por fin el libro, pero la presencia del Irken se lo ah impedido, le guste oh no añora tener la atención del invasor, le divierte y le agrada que alguien le preste atención de manera tan absorta como él se la da. Sea por alguna razón científica del Irken o algo mas, le gusta esa atención, es incondicional y sincera, como la de un perro a su amo y eso le divierte aun más. Pero necesita saber la razón de esa atención, para poder descansar su cabeza.

-Emm… ¿ZIm?- Exclama algo tímido la pequeña Gaz intentando aun así mantener un tono serio.

-¿Si?- exclama el invasor de manera nerviosa.

-Sobre lo que paso ayer, creo que estuvo mal, ¿entiendes?- dice Gaz esperando una respuesta del Ikren.

Zim siente una leve presión en el pecho por las palabras de Gaz "¿Mal?" para el no estuvo mal, para el invasor el recordar ese momento le hace sentir nervioso y ansioso, se pregunta si hiso algo mal, algo que molesto a la humana Gaz más de lo normal, ella no pareció molesta antes.

-Ah ZIm no le pareció mal- exclama el Irken haciendo que Gaz se gire para ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro del Irken.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta la confundida chica.

-Dije que a mí no me pareció mal, a mi me agrado, a mi… a ZIm le pareces linda humana Gaz- dice el Irken de manera nerviosa mientras su mejillas se coloraban de un leve color purpura poco notable, pero que aun así la chica de cabello morado logra ver.

La pequeña Gaz se sonroja un poco mientras su mente se revuelve en distintos pensamientos, él le dijo linda, usualmente solo su padre suele expresar eso, una sensación extraña y cálida invade su interior, alivio y algo de euforia, ¿esta era la respuesta que quería? Que el Irken no le pone atención por algún estúpido plan sino que le da esa atención por algo más.

-Yo… yo…- exclama Gaz incapaz de concentrarse, la idea de alejarse del Irken de nuevo tantea en su cerebro, pero esta vez no lo hace, esta vez intentara algo distinto -¿quieres hacer algo?- pregunta Gaz mientras baja la mirada nerviosa por la respuesta que pueda dar el invasor.

El Irken se extraña de la humana, pero tampoco tiene una respuesta, nunca planeo nada más allá de decirle lo que pensaba de ella.

-Bueno yo… ¿qué quieres hacer tu?- dice devolviendo la pregunta a la pequeña Gaz.

Gaz mira algo confundida al Irken que nota el leve sonrojo en las blancas mejillas de la chica, Gaz ve que las palabras del Irken son sinceras, de verdad parece como si no supiera que hacer así que decide tomar la iniciativa y de camino responder a una duda sobre él.

Sin pensarlo más para evitar retractarse la pequeña Gaz toma la mano del Irken y comienza a halarlo asía la salida, el invasor no opone mucha resistencia, esta atontado por el simple hecho de estar de la mano con la pequeña humana.

El centro comercial ya no esta tan concurrido como antes, la gente ah comprado todo lo que necesita oh se ah endeudado lo suficiente, solo quedan algunas personas recorriendo los diferentes locales, Gaz lleva de la mano al pequeño invasor hasta una heladería cuya clientela ahora solo se limita a una par de personas.

-Escucha, espera aquí y no hagas nada estúpido- dice Gaz dejando al Irken en una mesa cercana al mostrador.

Zim se sienta sin decir nada mientras mira a su alrededor, las paredes color pastel son algo molesta a la vista del Irken acostumbrado a los colores tenues y sombríos de su base. Se pregunta por qué Gaz le trajo aquí, la humana nunca ha demostrado algún gusto por lugares como este.

-Ten- dice la vos de Gaz llamando la atención el Irken de manera inmediata.

El invasor mira como Gaz le entrega un pequeño baso color azul con helado de frambuesas, el Irken hace una mueca de confusión antes de tomar el pequeño baso de las manos de la levemente sonrojada Gaz. La pequeña toma haciendo con su propio baso de helado de frambuesas frente al invasor.

-Emm… ¿Qué es esta… cosa?- pregunta Zim mientras pica su helado con una pequeña cuchara de plástico colorido que esta incrustada en el mismo.

-Es helado, es delicioso- dice Gaz mirando al Irken que observa con desconfianza el frio postre.

-¿Está vivo o algo por el estilo?- pregunta el Irken haciendo que Gaz suelte un leve suspiro de frustración.

La pequeña de pelo morado desea ver si el invasor puede consumir helado, pero ve esto como otra oportunidad, si el invasor siente una atracción por ella tal vez responda como cualquier otro chico en la misma situación, de manera sumisa y complaciente.

-SI no quieres no lo comas, pero de verdad pensé que te gustaría- dice Gaz con un tono algo infantil y casi travieso provocando en el invasor que sus mejillas se coloreen levemente de purpura. Gaz se odia por haber hablado de esa manera pero quiere ver que tan lejos está dispuesto a ir el invasor por complacerla.

-Yo…, yo… claro que lo consumiré, solo tenía algunas dudas- dice el Irken mientras toma una cucharada del helado y la introduce en su boca.

Al principio el Irken siente el frio del postre en su lengua, una sensación extraña pero agradable, dicha sensación es remplazado segundos después por una de ardor y dolor producida por los químicos nocivos para su especia que el helado postre contiene.

El pequeño Invasor suelta un grito de dolor antes de arrodillarse en el suelo intentando escupir el corrosivo postre mientras su boca humea como si tuviera fuego en el estomago. Gaz se levanta y acerca para ver el espectáculo que ZIm crea en torno a su dolor, la pequeña de cabello morado no puede evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa y al mismo tiempo sentir una sensación de enternecimiento por el hecho de que ZIm en contra de su sentido común hubiera consumido el helado solo porque ella se lo pidió.

Cuando el Irken deja de escupir y su boca está libre de humo la pequeña Gaz le ayuda a levantarse más que divertida por la reacción del Irken al postre helado. El Irken nota la leve sonrisa en el rostro de Gaz y no puede evitar sonreír también, olvidando por completo el dolor que el helado le provoco.

-Vamos a otro lugar- exclama Gaz mientras toma del brazo al Irken provocando que este se coloree más del rostro.

El día pasa y la chica de cabello morado se divierten haciendo que el Irken haga toda tontería para probar su lealtad y hasta donde puede llegar por ella, una pequeña venganza por haberla amordazado a aquella mesa de laboratorio la noche anterior. Pero la gracia desaparece con cada acción en la que el Irken sale lastimado de alguna manera, pronto la pequeña Gaz se encuentra junto al invasor sentada en la orilla de una fuente.

Gaz piensa en todo lo que el Irken hiso, solo porque ella tonteo un poco y le hiso algunas caritas de perrito triste, la chica ahora quiere hacer una cosa. Lentamente acomoda su cabeza en el hombro del invasor el cual se estremece levemente por la repentina acción de Gaz, pero se relaja al ver que la chica humana no le lastima de ninguna manera. Un silencio se apodera del ambiente, pero no un silencio incomodo, solo un silencio, incluso algo relajante.

-Tiempo establecido cumplido- exclaman los colares de ambos anunciando el fin de otra jornada.

Zim suspira e intenta levantarse, solo para ser detenido por las manos de Gaz que toman su brazo casi aferrándose a él, el Irken se extraña y se queda quieto ya que él tampoco desea que ese momento se interrumpa. Pero aun así debe preguntar.

-Eh… yo…

-Aun no, solo uno minutos más- exclama Gaz interrumpiendo las palabras sin organizar del invasor.

-Pero…

-Dije que unos minutos mas pedazo de idiota, ahora cállate y quédate quieto- dice con un tono más autoritario la chica haciendo que el Irken obedezca sin ningún problema.

Zim sonríe levemente al ver un leve sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de Gaz y se acomoda mejor para hacer de esa posición algo más cómoda para la chica que se aferraba al brazo de Zim con fuerza.

Después de algunos minutos la pequeña de cabello morado libera el brazo del invasor solo para bajar la mirada para evitar que Zim no note lo sonrojada que esta.

-Yo… yo lo pase bien ¿y tú?- pregunta Gaz sin hacer contacto visual con el invasor.

-Yo también humana Gaz- responde Zim con un tono algo más animoso que el de Gaz.

En la mente de Gaz una discusión se cierne por una solo pregunta que se siente tentada a hacer, pero ella necesita saber una cosa más.

-Zim… sabes que aun después de la fiesta de mañana, no tenemos que dejar de vernos ¿verdad?- dice Gaz esperando la respuesta que desea.

-Zim entiende, pero si quieres que nos dejemos de ver….

-No, no era eso lo que quería decir- dice Gaz interrumpiendo al Irken que sonríe de manera satisfecha.

Gaz se sonroja por la manera en que interrumpió al invasor, se dejo a descubierto, la pequeña chica baja la mirada avergonzada y con el rostro rojo a no más poder.

-Me alegro, yo tampoco quería dejar de verte humana Gaz-exclama el invasor haciendo que Gaz levante un poco la mirada para ver como el Irken se acerca a ella y la toma de la mano.

La chica de cabello morado recupera su sonrojo por como el invasor aprieta delicadamente su mano enguantada.

-Yo…, yo…- balbucea Gaz sin poder formar ni una sola frase, los nervios se apoderaron de ella y su cerebro trabaja más rápido que nunca, la pequeña niña siente como si su corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho.

-Zim quiere que tu y yo seamos "Compañeros sentimentales"- exclama el invasor.

Gaz se sorprende un poco con la pregunta, la terminología del Irken es en ocasiones confusa, pero esto lo entendió, él le pidió que sea su novia, en su innecesariamente analítico vocabulario pero al fin y al cabo es eso lo que le pidió. Ahora es el Irken quien comienza a sentir como un ataque de nervios está a punto de invadirle debido al silencio de Gaz.

Zim plantea el hablar una vez más, pero la pequeña Gaz le responde su pregunta tomándolo del cuello de su abrigo y acercándolo hasta que sus labios se toquen en un delicado y corto beso. ZIm tarda algunos segundos en salir del estado de transe que le provoco el repentino beso de Gaz.

-Puedo suponer que so es un sí- exclama aun algo atontado el Irken.

-Sí, eso fue un si idiota, emm… nos vemos mañana- exclama Gaz antes de ponerse de puntas y darle un delicado beso en la mejilla al invasor y marcharse.

Zim sonríe mientras se marcha con un paso algo petulante y victorioso mientras cierra los ojos imaginando los labios de Gaz y ese sabor dulce que le dejan con cada beso que se han dado, pero su caminar se detiene cuando tropieza con algo que le obliga a abrir los ojos.

El Irken se sorprende al ver a Dib con una mirada de ira y desprecio en el rostro, el Irken libera un chillido por el susto, no esperaba encontrara al humano cabezón aquí.

-No te atrevas acercarte a mi hermana, ¿escuchaste Zim?- dice el enfadado Dib mientras empuja a Zim tirándolo al suelo.

-¿Quien te crees que eres para decirme que hacer?- exclama Zim molesto.

-Solo escucha con cuidado ZIm, una cosa es meterte conmigo, pero jugar con mi hermana eso es bajo incluso para ti- dice Dib con desprecio.

-No sé de que hablas, así que mejor déjame- expresa ZIm mientras se levanta y sacude su abrigo.

-Escúchame con mucha atención Zim, después de mañana nunca más te acercaras a mi hermana, porque mientras yo respire no dejare que te le acerques- dice Dib antes de marcharse al escuchar el llamado de Zita desde un puesto de postres.

Zim observa como Dib se marcha caminando, siente una ira y una frustración en su interior, como se atreve a decir eso, como se atreve a insinuar que lastimaría de algún modo a Gaz, el Irken mira a un aparador cercano una decoración inflable de muñeco de nieve y sonríe con malasia.

-Así que mientras respires eh dib, pues eso tiene solución, una simple solución- exclama el Irken en vos baja para después marcharse deprisa. Tiene preparativos para mañana.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo, no olviden comentar, hasta luego._


	4. Una Gélida noche

_**Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro.**_

_**Hola adorados lectores, les traigo el cuarto y último capítulo de este fic, espero les haya gustado y si desean saber más de Gaz pues visiten los siguientes trabajos que también tengo: "City Blood" [ZaGr (Lemon)] "Las Sombras de la Guerra" [Gaz (Lemon)] "La Nueva Invasión" [ZaGr, ZaTr]**_

_**En verdad espero que tengan el tiempo de checar los fics que acabo de mencionar, y gracias por leer este fic que parece haber agradado a los lectores. Sin más tiempo que perder les dejo con este ultimo capitulo y recuerden comentar que ningún comentario es mal recibido.**_

* * *

**—Una Gélida noche—**

El frio es congelante mientras el chico de cabello guadaña observa desde la ventana de la sala la helada obscuridad de la noche. Faltan horas para que amanezca y se reúna de nuevo con Zita. El ultimo día en que el molesto collar que llevan en el cuello los mantenga juntos. Su ansiedad se interrumpe al recordar le escena que presencio en el centro comercial.

**/Flashback/**

El día ah ido de lo mejor, el chico de cabello guadaña disfruta de una rebanada de pastel de chocolate mientras observa como Zita sonríe y consume bocado tras pequeño bocado de pay de fresas.

-Mañana es la fiesta de navidad- exclama la pequeña niña de cabello puntiagudo.

-Oh, sí. Casi lo olvidaba, *risa nerviosa*- responde Dib

-Creo que será divertido, me la eh pasado muy bien contigo estos días- dice la chica del pay de fresas.

-Si yo también- exclama el chico de cabello de guadaña con una sonrisa.

Después de tanto pastel el chico sale algo tambaleante por el subidon de dulce en su sistema, Zita dijo algo sobre el tocador pero Dib no recuerda que es exactamente, su cabeza le da vueltas y su visión es algo borrosa, por ello no enfoca bien lo que hay a pocos metro de donde se encuentra.

Tarda un poco pero gradualmente su visión mejora y ese punzante dolor de cabeza suyo también disminuye, se alegra por recuperar su estado, pero su felicidad se borra al ver lo que hay frente a él a escasos metros.

**/Fin del Flashback/**

La ira es casi incontrolable cuando recuerda como los labios de Gaz se unían a los de Zim, le repugna la idea de imaginar a su hermana con el invasor.

-¿Qué demonios haces allí? No te has movido desde que llegaste- exclama la vos de Gaz haciendo que el chico de enorme cabeza le preste su atención.

La pequeña Gaz mira uno de los constantes comerciales de Pizza Cerdo que la suelen hipnotizar mientras se acurruca en una de las esquinas del sofá.

-Solo pienso- responde el chico cabezón.

-Pues ve a pensar a otro lado- Expresa Gaz con autoridad y enojo.

Dib abre la boca para confrontar a su hermana sobre lo que presencio en el centro comercial, pero inmediatamente la cierra por temor a la pequeña chica, después de todo el hacerla enojar solo le traerá más problemas, y ya le advirtió al invasor que no se acercara a ella, después de mañana todo regresaría a la normalidad.

-¿No me escuchaste?- reafirma la pequeña de cabello morado al percibir aun la presencia de Dib.

El muchacho suspira antes de marcharse intentando no hacer ruido, Gaz se relaja un poco al escuchar la puerta de su hermano cerrándose en el piso superior de la casa.

La mente de la pequeña de cabello morado se llena de distintos pensamientos y de una ansiedad por que el sol salga en el horizonte. Se siente un poco enferma y algo molesta por verse a sí misma en ese estado tan vulnerable que ah visto en otras chicas. Nunca se imagino así y menos por culpa del invasor, pero sin importar su enojo o frustración no puede evitar emocionarse por ver de nuevo al Irken.

En la casa del Invasor las cosas son un tanto diferentes, el Irken lleva minutos caminando en círculos en su laboratorio, el pequeño Gir solo juguetea con un cerdito de caucho ignorante de los problemas de su amo.

-Emm… ¿sucede algo amo?- pregunta la vos sintetizada de computadora.

-Es el asqueroso Dib, se interpone entre la humana Gaz y yo- exclama molesto el Irken deteniendo su caminar.

-Emm… no estoy muy seguro si es algo bueno o malo- responde la computadora consiguiendo una mirada de ira del Irken -De acuerdo, de acuerdo ya lo entiendo, y ¿Qué tenía en mente? Digo, para solucionar este problema-

-Mmm... Recuerdo un prototipo de gel inteligente que desarrollaron los científicos Irk, si no mal recuerdo usamos algo parecido en el traje de san… bueno usamos algo parecido- dice el Irken intentando no recordar el incidente de Santa.

-Pues si amo, creo tener algunos archivos de ese proyecto, aun creo que no fue del todo legal que los tomara después de que lo sacaron de la división científica-

-No pregunte por tu punto de vista moral, pon todos los archivos en el monitor principal, tengo un plan- dice el Irken mientras camina hacia el computador más grande del laboratorio.

El monitor se llena con imágenes, planos, esquemas, gráficos y demás información, todo se refleja en los ojos carmesí del Irken que sonríe con malicia.

En cuanto la incesante alarma del despertador de Gaz suena la pequeña chica se levanta lentamente mientras bosteza, con un duro golpe apaga el molesto aparato cuyo único propósito es despertarla.

La pequeña niña no tarda mucho tiempo en activar su cerebro y con un paso algo apresurado salta de su cama para meterse a la ducha. Piensa en que el Irken se merece un día sin recibir un choque eléctrico por su naturaleza distraída, así que planea llegar antes de tiempo para que el collar no logre darle una reprimenda.

Cuando baja colocándose el abrigo y acomodando su bufanda y gorro la pequeña niña nota el silencio en la sala decorada por las fechas, a veces se deprime un poco cada navidad porque su padre suele mantenerse ausente, pero sacude su cabeza y saca esos deprimentes pensamientos, por una navidad espera no tener que pensar en eso.

La chica de cabello morado sale algo apresurada al ver el reloj digital que lleva en su muñeca, el camino es tranquilo, algunas personas alegres por la temporada, y uno que otro coche que transita por allí.

Las casas están decoradas con adornos de renos y santas regordetes, regularmente la pequeña chica no sale de su casa para no tener que vérselas con los joviales transeúntes con sus "Feliz Navidad" y sus sonrisas exageradas. Pero esta vez soporta esa molestia sabiendo cual es su destino.

El Irken apenas ha puesto atención a la hora, trabaja en lo que parece un pequeño Domo del tamaño de una mochila de excursión, dentro hay varios contenedores pequeños con una sustancia blanquizca algo brillante.

-Amo, debo decir que me impresiono esta vez, mejoro el diseño original del Gel Inteligente en muy poco tiempo- Exclama Computadora mientras el Irken continua trabajando.

-Dib se arrepentirá de insinuar que lastimaría a Gaz, es un insolente gusano- dice el Irken ignorando las palabras de computadora.

El Invasor da un paso asía atrás y el Domo metálico se cierra con un seguro en forma del símbolo de Invasor Irken. El pequeño Invasor sonríe orgullosos de su trabajo.

-Listo ahora…-

-Amo- dice computadora interrumpiendo al Irken.

-*Quejido* ¿Qué?- exclama molesto el invasor.

-Creo que debería marcharse antes de que el collar detecte que es muy tarde- aclara computadora poniendo en un estado de nervios al Irken que rápidamente entra en uno de los tubos elevadores que llevan a la sala.

El Irken asciende de una agujero en el suelo que se abre rápidamente y se cierra con la misma velocidad, el invasor ya lleva su disfraz y abrigo y se apresura a salir por la puerta pero lo que hay frente a él le deja paralizado.

La pequeña chica de cabello morado observa al Irken de mirada alterada, su pequeño brazo abrigado estaba a centímetros del timbre, la chica retrae su brazo y aclara la garganta para hacer reaccionar al invasor.

El Irken sacude su cabeza y recupera sus facultades, al ver a Gaz el sonríe levemente intentando no demostrar lo feliz que en realidad esta.

-Humana Gaz… ¿Qué haces aquí? Zim está a punto de ir a…-

-Dime Gaz- Murmulla la pequeña chica de tal manera que el invasor apenas puede escuchar.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta el invasor.

-Puedes decirme solo Gaz- aclara la pequeña niña mientras pasa al interior de la casa del invasor.

-Emm… De acuerdo humana Ga… digo Gaz- Dice el Irken aun un poco confundido.

-*Suspiro* Olvídalo, eso no es importante- replica la pequeña niña que toma asiento en el sofá de la sala.

-Lo que quieras humana Gaz- exclama el invasor que toma ciento a un lado la chica de cabello morado.

El ambiente se torna silencioso eh incomodo, la pequeña chica saca del bolsillo de su abrigo su consola portátil y llena la habitación con el sonido de botones siendo presionados y efectos digitales.

Zim Observa en silencio a Gaz, solo desviando la mirada cuando la pequeña chica siente que es observada y gira a verle. Conforme pasa el tiempo el Irken comienza a desear la atención de Gaz, su mirada se fija en el GS2 de Gaz, la última vez funciono, así que podría funcionar de nuevo.

La mano del pequeño Irken se comienza a estirar con cautela para tomar el artilugio que acapara la atención de la chica. El Irken comienza a sentir la ansiedad cuando sus dedos enguantados están a solo milímetros del aparato cuando siente un dolor punzante en su mano.

La pequeña Gaz estruja la mano de Zim con mucha facilidad mientras el invasor intenta no gritar de dolor.

-¿En serio pensaste que te funcionaria otra ves?- pregunta con algo de frialdad la pequeña Gaz.

Zim solo logra exclamar algunos gemidos de dolor ahogados mientras Gaz por fin le libera. El invasor suspira de alivio mientras masajea su lastimada mano.

-Eso no era necesario- exclama el adolorido Irken.

Gaz mira al invasor que revisa su mano fracturada y le provoca un sentimiento de ternura, el invasor quería su atención y la consiguió aunque no de la manera que este quería. La pequeña chica suspira para luego tomar la mano lastimada del Irken con mucho cuidado.

-Nunca hagas otra estupidez como esa ¿entendiste?- dice la pequeña Chica antes de entregarle un pequeño y delicado beso en la mejilla al invasor.

El Irken adquiere un ligero color purpura en sus mejillas que la pequeña chica nota y le causa una ligera sonrisa.

-¿No tienes algún videojuego?- pregunta la pequeña chica sacando al invasor de su estado de transe.

-Por su puesto, ¡Computadora sistema de entretenimiento 14-B!- dice el Irken mientras del suelo emerge un bandeja con lo que parece una consola de juegos y dos controles.

La pequeña Gaz no pierde mucho tiempo, solo le toma unos segundos el concluir el funcionamiento del panel holográfico que tiene encima el extraño aparato para encenderlo. El juego en la pantalla de la sala es una versión para consolas del Cazador de Cerdos.

Zim sonríe mientras observa a la pequeña Gaz divertirse con el juego, tal vez la atención de la chica no es lo único que le agrada, el verla feliz aun cuando permanece con ese semblante serio y frio en el rostro es algo que le produce alegría al pequeño Irken.

El Irken comienza a pensar en que más le agrada a la chica, recuerda un incidente de hace algún tiempo, el cerdo de la pizza, pero la idea de siquiera acercarse a aquellos aparatosos y tétricos robots le produce una sensación de escalofríos en la espalda. Aun así su deseo de hacer feliz a la chica de cabello morado le ayuda a trazar un plan que le mantendrá lejos de ese espantoso lugar, al chaquear los dedos el pequeño Gir sale de la cocina con su disfraz de perro y devorando magdalenas de chocolate de un bocado. El pequeño Gir camisa hacia su amo que ya se encuentra en la entrada de la casa.

-¿Si amo?- pregunta el androide mientras devora otra magdalena.

-Necesito que hagas una cosa por mi Gir, ¿crees poder hacerlo?- dice Zim intentando hacer que Gir se concentre.

-Claro- dice con una gran sonrisa llena de chocolate el pequeño Gir.

-De acuerdo, escucha con atención, ve al cerdo de la Pizza más cercano y tráeme una pizza- explica el Invasor.

-¿Para qué? ¿Tendremos una fiesta? Me encantan las fiestas- exclama alegremente el androide.

-No, no tendremos una fiesta, solo ve y tráeme una ¿entendiste?- dice algo molesto el ikren.

-Si amo- responde el pequeño androide con una vos algo más seria antes de salir por la puerta principal gritando como loco.

El invasor suspira antes de regresar y tomar asiento junto a Gaz que se encuentra absorta en el juego, Zim observa por varios minutos a Gaz, le parce de lo más hermoso su semblante serio y algo sínico, piensa en su cabello morado y en el dulce olor de su piel.

El observar a Gaz hace que el Irken pierda la noción del tiempo, pasan 30 minutos completos sin que le pueda quitar la vista de encima, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose le avisa que su pequeño secuas ah regresado.

Gaz percibe el olor inconfundible de la pizza cerdo que le hace agua la boca, la pequeña chica se gira para ver como Zim toma la pizza de manos del pequeño perro verde y se acerca a ella.

-¿Eso es…?- dice la chica incapaz de terminar su pregunta.

-Sip, es para ti- responde Zim estirando los brazos para entregarle la pizza a Gaz.

La chica de cabello morado abre la casa con lentitud y a su nariz llega el olor del queso fundido, la pequeña chica toma una rebana, el queso aun está caliente y se va separando del resto de la pizza, cuando la chica de cabello morado tiene la rebana en sus manos el pequeño Gir salta sobre la caja y comienza a devorar la pizza entera, cubriéndose de grasa en el proceso.

-¡GIR!- Grita molesto el invasor.

-Gracias- exclama la pequeña Gaz casi susurrando.

Zim se extraña por el tono de vos de Gaz, ve a la chica cuyo rostro esta levemente sonrojado. La chica de cabello morado arroja la rebanada de pizza al aire donde el pequeño Gir la atrapa como si se tratara de un frisbee.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿No te gusta?- pregunta el Irken algo confundido por las acciones de Gaz.

-Por nada, no importa, ¿quieres hacer otra cosa?- exclama Gaz recuperado un poco su vos sínica.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Cuestiona el Irken.

-Solo supongo que quedarte viéndome en silencio no es muy divertido-exclama Gaz con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

-Zim no te veía, Zim solo… yo…- balbucea Zim.

-No importa, creo tener una mejor idea- dice la pequeña chica mientras toma el control remoto del televisor y sintoniza un canal de películas en donde se encuentra pasando un film de terror sobre No Muertos.

La chica de cabello morado da algunas palmadas al cojín a un lado suyo para que el Irken tome asiento, el invasor no se resiste demasiado a esa idea y obedece a las insinuaciones de Gaz.

Conforme la película avanza las escenas se encrudecen mas y mas, las muertes se hacen más explicitas y sanguinarias. El Invasor se altera un poco por dichas escenas, la de cabello morado se percata de los ligeros temblores del invasor y no puede evitar dejar salir una pequeña y ligera risa.

Las mejillas del invasor se tornan ligeramente purpuras como respuesta a la leve risa de la chica, Gaz se percata de esto y para tranquilizar al Irken rodea su brazo con el suyo, el invasor se sorprende un poco, pero sonríe y se relaja.

La pequeña chica se acomoda reposando su cabeza en el hombro del invasor. El Irken ya no pone más atención en la película, su mente está en Gaz, puede percibir el olor de su cabello y es un aroma hipnótico y atrayente.

El invasor se pierde en ese delicioso olor de tal manera que no se da cuenta cuando la película termina, la pequeña Gaz no tardo mucho en rendirse ante el cansancio y comodidad del sofá. En realidad la película nunca le entretuvo demasiado y prefiere pensar en lo cómodo que es recostarse en el regazo del invasor que solo sonríe y acomoda uno de los mechones de cabello morado en el rostro de la chica humana.

Zim observa a Gaz y escucha su delicada respiración, con su mano enguantada toca la mejilla de la pálida chica con delicadeza suficiente para no perturbar su sueño. Su mano recorre con lentitud la mejilla de la chica hasta llegas a sus labios, el invasor puede sentir el calor del aliento de Gaz.

La necesidad se vuelve deseo y el pequeño Irken con lentitud y cautela une sus labios con lo de la chica de cabello morado para un beso tímido. Cuando se separa de ella puede observar lo pacifica y tierna que se ve y la simple idea de tenerla cerca todo el tiempo lo produce una sensación cálida en el pecho. Pero recuerda la única complicación que hay en ese plan tan simple, esa complicación tiene una cabeza enorme y es una molestia constante. Pero el Irken sonríe confiado de que pronto ese problema ya no estará allí para molestarle y menos para apartarle de Gaz.

Gaz se encuentra observándose en el espejo de su habitación, recuerda el beso que el invasor le dio mientras este creía que ya dormía, por un segundo pensó en golpearlo, en darle una lección por tal acción, pero no lo hiso, dejo que sucediera porque ella también lo quería así. La pequeña chica nota su propio sonrojo en el reflejo y se pregunta si debería vestir algo mejor para esta noche.

La chica de cabello morado comienza a buscar en su armario, la mayoría de su ropa no sale de los colores obscuros más usuales de Gaz, como morado, negro y purpura. La pequeña toma una chaqueta de mezclilla negra, un vestido negro de holanes, botas negras con seguros plateados y su collar de cráneo.

Dib es un poco menos interesado en su aspecto de hoy, solo toma una camiseta con estampado de esmoquin para varias su conjunto. Su mente está dividida entre Zita y la situación de su hermana y el invasor. El indeciso muchacho sierra los puños por la ira al recordar lo sucedido en el centro comercial.

La música ya es fuerte desde afuera del edificio, Gaz observa como los niños entran animosos, la luna ya se ha apoderado el cielo semi-estrellado de la ciudad y los postes de luz alumbran las calles por donde algunos padres dejan a sus hijos.

Gaz ha notado que su hermano no para de darle algunas miradas esquivas, y le aparece tan sospechoso como molesto, por lo que le mira con rabia para que se detenga. El chico de cabello de guadaña camina atento de no separarse demasiado de su hermana para que el Irken no pueda intentar nada.

Los pasillos de la eskuela están llenos de niños, algunos intercambiando regalos, otros charlando, pero no hay rastros del invasor. Al abrir las puertas del auditorio al música llega a los oídos de ambos hermanos." Robin Loxley y Oliver Jackson-Be What You Want"

-Hey- exclama una vos animosa y alegre.

Dib siente como su brazo es alado y se percata que se trata de Zita, la cual lleva un abrigo morado sobre una camisa roja y pantalones morados. El chico de cabello guadaña sonríe nerviosamente ante la chica de cabello puntiagudo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta el despistado muchacho.

-Ven, bailemos un poco- dice la chica de cabello puntiagudo casi arrastrando a Dib.

El chico cabezón balbucea algunas palabras sin sentido mientras se cuestiona si irse con Zita o quedarse a vigilar a su hermana, no ah visto al invasor, en su mente se convence que el Irken debió decidir alejarse de Gaz, y esa rápida conclusión el basta para ir con Zita.

Gaz observa como su hermano se pierde entre la multitud de chicos y chicas bailando bajo luces parpadeantes, un suspiro de molestia se escapa de sus labios cuando siente una mano cayendo en su hombro.

La pequeña chica toma la mano extraña y se voltea solo para ver al invasor de rodillas conteniendo un grito de dolor. Gaz suelta al Irken de inmediato y le ayuda a levantarse mientras este masajea su mano nuevamente lastimada.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- dice el Irken entre ligeros quejidos.

-No te acerques así ¿entendiste?- exclama Gaz haciendo que el Irken asienta con la cabeza.

-Lamento haberme demorado, tuve que preparar algo para ti, humana Gaz- aclara el Irken con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Dib en realidad no baila, pero intenta mantener cierto ritmo mientras Zita se mueve con mayor gracia con la música. El chico cabezón sonríe mientras la chica de cabello puntiagudo continua con su danza.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- dice alegremente Zita.

-*Risa* Claro que si- responde el chico cabezón.

Zita deja salir una pequeña risa con la respuesta de Dib, el chico cabezón sonríe, pero su alegría no dura demasiado al ver como su hermana se marcha con el Irken.

-Demonios- murmulla Dib- Em tengo que hacer algo, ya regreso- exclama Dib antes de comenzar a alejarse dejando a Zita algo confundida.

La pequeña Gaz sigue a Zim hasta la fuente que hay frente a la escuela, el agua se ha congelado dejando un cristalino espejo natural en el que Gaz se ve por unos segundos antes de que Zim tome su mano para atraer su atención.

-Toma humana Gaz- Exclama el Invasor mientras le entrega a la pequeña chica una caja de regalo envuelta en papel morado con un moño rojo.

La caja no es muy grande, pero aun así la pequeña chica la sostiene con sus dos manos, está confundida, de entre todas las cosas posibles no esperaba un obsequio de parte del invasor.

-Yo… yo…- dice Gaz sin completar su frase, el Irken sonríe algo complacido mientras observa el rostro algo sonrojado de la humana de cabello morado.

-Ábrelo, es para ti, espero que te guste- dice el invasor con una sonrisa.

Gaz abre la caja con algo de lentitud, el moño no resulto demasiado problema, al retirar la tapa la pequeña chica se encuentra con un collar parecido a su collar de cráneo, pero de un material metálico y brillante de color morado y en los ojos del cráneo dos piedras de color rojo que destellan cada vez que la luna las ilumina con su luz.

-¿Qué te parece humana Gaz, Zim hiso bien?- exclama el Irken observando a Gaz que solo está en silencio observando el obsequio.

El Invasor comienza a inquietarse y estira su mano para tomar el brazo de Gaz, pero su intención se interrumpe cuando es su brazo el que es atrapado por la pequeña maño enguantada de Gaz y esta le ala para unir sus labios con los de él.

El Irken se encuentra más que sorprendido y confuso, pero no hace nada para detener el momento, es lo que quería, la aprobación de la pequeña humana, aunque no esperaba una respuesta de tal naturaleza.

Cuando el beso se termina la pequeña Gaz mira a los ojos del confundido invasor que parece mirar asía la nada.

-Gracias es un… es un lindo detalle- dice la chica de cabello morado y mejillas sonrojadas haciendo que el Irken regrese en sí.

-No fue nada mi querida Gaz, yo…-

-¡Zim!- Exclama un Dib molesto desde la entrada de la eskuela.

-¿Dib?- Dice algo confusa la pequeña Gaz.

-El Gusano cabezón- agrega Zim.

Dib mira con odio al invasor mientras avanza por la nieve que cubre todo el suelo, el Invasor solo mantiene una postura seria y casi sínica.

-Te Dije que no te acercaras a mi hermana- dice molesto el chico cabezón.

-Dib, no te metas en mis asuntos, es mi vida y yo…- Gaz es interrumpida cuando Zim posa su mano en el hombro de la chica de cabello morado. Gaz mira algo confusa al Irken que solo le da una mirada algo tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes querida Gaz, también traje algo para el insolente de tu hermano- dice el invasor que chasquea los dedos haciendo que el pequeño Gir surja de un montículo de nieve con el domo en el que el invasor trabajaba.

El pequeño perro verde deja el domo cerca del Dib y se aleja para ponerse cerca de su amo, el invasor sonríe mientras un brazo mecánico de su PAK le entrega un pequeño control remoto con un panel con iconos holográficos.

-Sabes Dib, pude aceptar que me insultaras, que me amenazaras para alejarme de Gaz, pero lo que en realidad me indigno fue que insinuaras que lastimaría a Gaz de alguna manera, eso si me molesto- Exclama el Irken antes de presionar el control remoto en su mano enguantada.

Dib ve como el pequeño Domo se abre por medio de un candado algo complejo con forma del símbolo de invasor Irken, dentro las pequeñas capsulas con sustancia blanca son arrojadas al aire para luego caer entre la nieve.

-¿Qué fue eso?- exclama Dib confuso por la falta de acontecimientos significativos.

-Aun no termina, ¡Fase uno iniciada!- exclama el Irken con fuerza

La pequeñas capsulas se abren liberando la sustancia extraña en la nieve, al mismo tiempo las capsulas bacías comenzaban a tomar forma de domo, como del que salieron, la nieve se comienza a acumular debajo de los domos hasta que crean enormes montículos que superan en tamaño al chico cabezón, los montículos pronto forman brazos enormes y los domos hacen de una tétrica cabeza semi-hundida en la nieve que ah cobrado vida.

-Oh, eso es un poco más impresionante- exclama Dib para después tragar saliva mientras las criaturas de nieve comienzan a rodearle.

-Sí, son impresionantes, los llamo Snowmans, y tiene un solo propósito y es acabar contigo- dice el Irken de sonrisa malévola.

-Oh no- dice Dib para después esquivar uno de los enormes puños de las criaturas de nieve.

La victoria del chico que cae de pie en la nieve no dura cuando es golpeado por otra de las criaturas heladas, mientras flota en el aire todo parece ir más lento, el golpe fue tremendo, la nieve se ah compactado de tal manera en esos cuerpos helados que se siente como roca.

Zim sonríe mientras el chico cabezón golpea el suelo cubierto de blanca nieve, el invasor se percata de cómo su mano es tomada por la pequeña Gaz que observa lo que sucede en silencio, y aun cuando le moleste debe asegurarse que esto no molestar a la pequeña humana.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- pregunta el invasor listo para chasquear los dedos y retirar a sus creaciones.

-Mmm… No, quiero ver hasta dónde llega esto- exclama la chica de cabello morado logrando que Zim sonría de nuevo y ponga su atención al chico cabezón que ya esta esquivando los enormes puños de sus atacantes.

-Vamos, Zim, estas cosas son lentas, creo que no son ni una amenaza- exclama de manera arrogante el chico cabezón que por fin sale del circulo que las criaturas de nieve crearon a su alrededor.

-Pero solo estoy empezando Dib, ¡Comenzar fase 2!- dice con fuerza el Irken.

Las enormes criaturas se detienen y comienzan a cambiar, los domos que hacen de cabeza se mueven a sus espaldas, sus enormes cuerpos se alzan con ayuda de cuatro extremidades de cangrejo hechas de nieve, sus enormes manos también se ven afectadas, la izquierda se agranda y toma forma de pinza mientras que la segunda también pero de menor tamaño. De entre la nieve se asoman dos ojos alargados y de color azul claro formados por hielo y fijos en el chico cabezón.

-Oh vamos- exclama Dib al ver la nueva forma de sus atacantes.

-Acábenlo, y que no quede nada de él- ordena el invasor y las criaturas obedecen.

Las enormes bestias rodean con rapidez al chico cabezón y comienzan a intentar acertar un golpe o estrujarlo con sus enormes pinzas, el chico de gabardina logras esquivar las pinzas que intentan aplastarle, pero algunos golpes son inevitables y comienza a sentirse mareado por los impactos de la endurecida nieve.

Uno de los golpes lanza al porreado Dib asía una puerta que lleva a la sala de calderas de la escuela, al puerta se abre por lo fuerte del impacto dejando a Dib entre el vapor del sitio. El chico cabezón se levanta algo tambaleante, pero se obliga a reaccionar cuando escucha los gemidos de las criaturas que entran por la puerta que da al patio delantero de la eskuela. Las bestias de nieve comienzan a desarrollar enormes bocas con afilados dientes de nieve endurecida.

Dib retrocede conforme las bestias avanzan, una columna de vapor alcanza a a una de las criaturas cercenándole un brazo que se derrite al tocar el metal de la pasarela en la que se encuentran. El muchacho de enorme cabeza formula un plan apresurado, no está seguro que funcione pero no tiene más elección.

El muchacho de gabardina acelera el paso para llegar a la caldera principal, un enorme armatoste de acero que expulsa vapor y cuyo interior este lleno de carbón y fuego, un pequeño cartel pegado con cinta adhesiva avisa que no hay que mover la válvula, lo cual el chico de cabello de guadaña hace.

El metal de la válvula esta caliente y casi le quema la piel, pero logra hacerla girar y el chillido de la presión en el enorme calentador comienza a sonar, Dib sonríe unos segundos antes de recibir un duro golpe de una de las criaturas que logro alcanzarle, al enorme criatura se acerca al derribado chico que mira con terror el paso de esa monstruosidad.

Dib se reincorpora de nuevo y con rapidez, pero su intento de huir no es necesario cuando una llamarada de fuego es expulsada desde una grieta del calentador desintegrando a la criatura de nieve al instante.

Dib sonríe victorioso cuando escucha los rugidos de más criaturas que se acercan. Sin perder más tiempo en pensamientos de auto alabanza el chico cabezón sale disparado para evitar a más de esas criaturas. Puede escuchar los pasos que golpean el piso y metal y los cuales son rápidamente ahogados por el chillido de la caldera.

La puerta esta más cerca y más cerca con cada paso acelerado del chico cabezón, cuando llega al marco se gira para ver al enorme número de criaturas acercándose, no se detiene a contemplar lo que sucederá y sale cerrando la puerta y bloqueándola con un seguro externo.

ZIm ya ah perdido el interés en Dib y se centra en un ser mas agradable a la vista, su Gaz, oh por lo menos así es como se refiere a ella en su cabeza, algo le advierte que una expresión que sugiriera que ella tiene dueño le aria enfadar y el resultaría lastimado.

-Em… ¿Cómo has estado humana Gaz?- pregunta el invasor algo nervioso.

-Yo… bueno… bien, eh estado bien- responde Gaz algo extrañada por la pregunta de Zim.

-Que bien que… *suspiro* bien-

-Sabes que esas cosas no serán suficientes para acabar con mi estúpido hermano ¿verdad?- dice la pequeña chica de cabello morado.

-Lo sé, y tengo un plan por si…-

-¡ZIM!- grita el chico de enorme cabeza que camina con algo de dificultad entre la nieve.

-Y allí esta- exclama Gaz un poco molesta.

-Perdiste Zim, tus fenómenos están derritiéndose ahora mismo y será mejor que te alejes de mi hermana- ordena el chico cabezón.

-Dib seras…- la chica de cabello morado es interrumpida por la mano de ZIm que se posa en su hombro.

El Invasor mira al lastimado humano y hace una mueca de desprecio, savia que no sería fácil acabar con Dib, pero esperaba que los snowman fueran suficientes.

-Pudiste quitarte de mi camino, pero ya es tarde gusano Dib- exclama el Irken que se aleja de Gaz para ponerse a algunos metros del chico cabezón.

Del Pak del Irken comienzan a emerger cables y tentáculos que forman un perímetro para después crear un Domo igual a su contraparte más pequeña pero este rodea por completo al invasor, el logotipo Irken brilla con su color rojo sangre antes de comenzar a alzarse sobre un creciente montículo de nieve que logra superar el edificio escolar en tamaño.

La enorme bestia es similar a las primeras criaturas que atacaron a Dib, pero a este le sobresalen algunos tubos desde su interior que se encuentran conectados al domo desde el cual el invasor controla a al gran criatura.

-Esto no está nada bien- exclama para sí mismo el chico de enorme cabeza mientras la enorme criatura lanza un fuerte rugido al aire.

-Se acabo Dib, tu insignificante vida está a punto de acabar- afirma con seguridad el invasor.

La enorme bestia da un golpe fallido que el chico cabezón logar esquivar por muy poco, DIb no puede levantarse de la nieve cuando un segundo golpe lo lanza contra la dura pared de ladrillo rojo de la eskuela.

La risa de Zim resuena en los oídos del lastimado chico que cae en la nieve casi inconsciente, solo logra reincorporarse un poco para escupir sangre y teñir ligeramente el blanco manto del suelo con rojo.

Su mente apenas responde, el golpe casi lo dejo inconsciente y está muy aturdido, pero su sentido de supervivencia le obliga a concentrarse, no puede morir, eso le dejaría el camino libre al Irken para que se apodere de todo. En un segundo de brillantes el chico cabezón logra formular una idea, y será su última si no funciona.

-Vamos Dib, has esto más fácil para mí y no te muevas- exclama con mucha confianza el Irken.

La enorme criatura alza su brazo para aplastar a Dib de un movimiento, pero el pequeño chico se mueve con lo último que le queda de energía, el chico cabezón logra llegar hasta la puerta que da al cuarto de calderas, detrás de este se escucha el sonido del fuego y se puede sentir el calor con solo estar parado allí.

La enorme bestia de nieve se acerca que Dib puede sentir su helado aliento que expulsa de entre sus dientes formados de nieve compactada.

-Siempre una molestia, incluso en el final- exclama Zim desde el interior del domo que esta iluminado con una luz roja.

-Y tu siempre tan predecible- dice Dib antes de abrir la puerta y saltar a un lado.

Zim apenas puede reaccionar como para mover a su criatura, pero el fuego logra hacer un enorme agujero en el monstro y dañar algunos cables que se extendían en su interior. Dentro de la cúpula el sonido de alarmas aturde un poco al invasor mientras la criatura regenera su cuerpo, Dib se reincorpora pero una masa de nieve cae sobre el cubriéndolo.

-¿Qué sucede?, reporte de daños- exclama el invasor algo desesperado.

-Sistemas de bloqueo de objetivo dañados, buscando blanco, escaneo genético iniciado- dice una vos computarizada-

Zim ve en las pantallas como su criatura busca a Dib pero al no encontrarlo se centra en el segundo objetico con ADN similar, la pequeña Gaz.

-¡NO! A ella no maquina inútil- grita el Irken que intenta con desesperación desactivar a la enorme criatura que se acerca con lentitud a Gaz.

La pequeña Chica no se mueve o expresa alguna preocupación, pero el invasor esta más que desesperado y asustado, ninguna opción parece funcionar, pero decide hacer algo más, su única oportunidad de mantener a la pequeña chica a salvo.

Dib sale de entre la nieve y mira como la enorme criatura se acerca a su hermana que no parece preocupada.

-¡Gaz muévete!-Grita el chico cabezón y lastimado.

La pequeña chica no dice nada, ignora el grito casi suplicante de su hermano y solo se queda de pie inmóvil, dentro de la criatura el invasor toma dos cables que aun se pasan corriente, la electricidad es tanta que es visible entre los filamentos internos de ambos cables. El Invasor duda por un segundo, pero al ver en la pantalla lo cerca que esta su criatura de su amada, el Irken pierde todo temor y hace que ambos cables toquen su collar provocando una descarga eléctrica que envuelve al enorme monstruo de hielo.

El enorme golem suelta un rugido mientras la electricidad se mueve por su helado cuerpo, Gaz mira como si nada como al criatura se desase convirtiéndose en nieve común y el domo que hacía de cabeza cae al suelo humeando.

Gaz suelta un suspiro casi molesta y se acerca al domo, Dib camina con dificultad hasta su hermana y mira como esta abre con facilidad la estructura metálica dejando salir a un muy chamuscado Zim que se desploma en el suelo.

-¿Por qué no te moviste?- pregunta el chico cabezón a su hermana que esta examinado al Irken inconsciente.

-Savia que él no dejaría que algo me pasara- responde la chica de rostro serio.

-Pero como, y si esa cosa te…-

-Escucha Dib- exclama la chica interrumpiendo a su hermano y viéndole a los ojos -Solo lo savia, ahora no quiero que intentes meterte en mi vida de nuevo, haz lo que quieras, sigue con tu estúpida obsesión, pero no te metas en lo que hago-

-El es peligroso, quiere dominar el planeta- dice el chico lastimado

-¿Y qué?, tú dices que lo vas a detener, pues hazlo y ya, fuera de eso no me molestes y no se te ocurra volver a insinuar que puedes decirme con quien salir o te aseguro que estarás tan lastimado que no podrás volver a caminar-

-Pero…-

-Cállate, ya te dije, no te metas en mi vida- dice la chica interrumpiendo a su hermano.

-Entonces él es…- exclama Dib insinuando una respuesta.

-¿Mi novio?, no lo sé, tal vez y eso a ti que, es mi vida no la tuya, ahora vete y deja de meterte en mis asuntos-

Con esas últimas palabras el chico cabezón se queda en silencio y regresa a la eskuela, Gaz observa como su hermano se marcha antes de tomar el brazo del invasor y comenzar a arrastrarle por la nieve.

Dentro los chicos siguen bailando, comiendo y divirtiéndose, el lastimado Dib mira a su alrededor hasta que escucha la voz que él esperaba escuchar.

-Dios, ¿Qué te paso?- pregunta una preocupada Zita-

-Nada, solo me eh… resbale en el hielo- responde DIb sonriendo.

-Pero ¿estás bien?-

-Claro, no es nada, ¿Qué tal si bailamos un poco?- pregunta Dib con una respuesta.

Zita sonríe un poco y acompaña a Dib a la pista de baile, el chico cabezón decide dejar a su hermana con sus asuntos, es más que capas de encargarse del invasor.

El Irken despierta en su casa, el sofá es algo reconfortante después de recibir tal descarga, el collar ya no está en su lugar, la fuerte descarga desbloqueo el seguro.

-Por fin despiertas- exclama la vos de Gaz desde el otro lado del sofá.

El Invasor mira alrededor algo desconcertado, pero no tarda en levantarse con sus fuerzas recuperadas, su PAK ya ah terminado de reparar los daños físicos internos y externos.

-Debo acabar con el humano Dib, el, el…-

-Cállate y regresa al sofá- Ordena algo molesta la chica de cabello morado.

-Pero yo debo…-

-Si no te sientas ahora mismo, me iré y nunca podrás dirigirme la palabra y así tendrás tiempo de sobra para acabar con mi hermano y dominar este planeta- dice desafiante la chica.

-No te atreverías- exclama el invasor dudoso.

-¿Te quieres arriesgar o prefieras regresar al sofá?- pregunta la chica de cabello morado.

El Invasor baja la cabeza derrotado y exclama en vos baja –Regresar al sofá- así el Irken toma asiento mientras la pequeña niña sonríe.

-Luego podrás hacer todo eso de dominar la tierra y acabar con Dib, pero luego- dice la pequeña Gaz mientras toma el brazo de Zim haciendo que este se anime un poco.

-¿Entonces así será estar contigo humana Gaz?- Pregunta el invasor con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema?- exclama Gaz con un tono fuerte.

-No, a Zim le gusta- responde el Invasor.

Gaz no puede evitar sonreí mas y sonrojarse mientras aumenta la fuerza con la que rodea el brazo de Zim, la chica no se preocupa y no le interesa si el invasor logar su cometido de conquista, sabe que no se atrevería a dañarla y que hará lo que ella le diga y por ahora eso es lo que importa.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, a mi me gusto escribirlo para ustedes, y quiero recordarles mi invitación a leer mis otros fics de Zim ya que no eh terminado con el ZaGr, una pequeña aclaración, "La Nueva Invasión" y "Las Sombras de la Guerra" Son los volúmenes uno y dos de una trilogía que estoy desarrollando, así que si les interesa léanlos, vasta de auto promoción._

_Con este último capítulo doy por finalizado este fic así que nos vemos en mis otros trabajos y adiós, no olviden comentar._


End file.
